Just Two Friends
by danderson
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba are best friends. He's dating her best friend and room mate, and they all couldn't be happier... right? High T. Rated for Language and Content. Over 400 reviews, you guys are great!
1. Chapter 1

Fiyero was glad he'd picked Elphaba's name out of the hat, because he felt like nobody else would really put thought into what she'd _actually_ want. But it was daunting, trying to think of a good Lurlinemas present for his best friend. Obviously, Galinda was easy. Expensive, but easy. And despite the Secret Lurline pact the friends had, he knew his girlfriend would still expect gifts from him, regardless of whose name he'd drawn. He could get through Galinda's gifts with a chunk of cash and a trip to a store that sold sparkly things. He wasn't worried about shopping for Galinda. But _Elphaba..._ he was glad she wouldn't end up with a frilly pink dress that Galinda thought she "might sort of like plus itwouldlooksocuteoneherIswear", or something practical, like socks, from Nessa, or... whatever _Boq_ would have thought of. He was only sad it fell on him to top the gifts she would have gotten from the girls or the man caught in between them.

It was a big deal to him, to get her present just right, and he was determined to do it.

Since meeting Galinda, and, subsequently, her room mate, a couple months earlier, Fiyero had found himself with his first group of real friends. He'd always been surrounded by people, but never felt the kind of bond with them that he was sure he had with this group. He'd especially found a kindred spirit in Elphaba, the only girl in history (well, except for Nessa... Perhaps it was genetic?) who hadn't fallen all over herself to try to marry him. (He always shuddered at how quickly girls were planning their wedding so soon after meeting him.) Elphaba was different. She was spiky, and fierce, extremely loyal and a damn good friend. She was all sorts of things contradictory and strange, and he loved it. They were partners in crime, and he went to her with all his deepest secrets, fears and dreams.

What could he get for her? He wanted her to know how much her friendship meant to him, he wanted to show that he'd listened to her just as much as she'd listened to him. She was _beyond_ special, the best friend he'd ever had, and she deserved a Lurlinemas gift for the record books.

He was completely stumped.

"I saw this absutively gorgerific dress at l'Oz Parfait the other day," Galinda suggested, when he mentioned that he was trying to think of a good gift. He didn't really expect Galinda to have any genius ideas, but perhaps she'd heard Elphaba mention something.

"Was it pink?"

Galinda paused, knowing she was caught. "Well... yes. But it was a nice pink, Fi! And pink goes _really_ good with green."

"I don't want to buy her something I want her to have, I want to buy her something _she_ wants to have."

Galinda's eyebrows almost furrowed, and would have, save for years of training in not making faces that could leave frown lines. "You said 'want' a lot of times, and you lost me."

Fiyero yawned to cover his chuckle. "I know if you'd pulled Elphaba's name, you'd have gotten her something _you wanted her to have_. But I think she should get something she really wants, and I don't know what that could be. Has she mentioned anything?"

"Fiyero, you're sure putting a lot of thought into this. I already got Boq's present," Galinda shrugged.

_Oh no_. "What did you get him?"

"Socks. They have snowmen on them!"

Fiyero groaned. "Lin..." she hated when he called her that. There wasn't a 'Ga' to be found in that nickname. "You can't just get him socks!"

"Why not? They're cute."

"Because they probably cost five dollars, and five minutes to pick out. You should think about Boq, and really try to get him something that will mean something." He smiled encouragingly at her. "I have to go. I've got a study session that's likely to end my life."

He kissed her quickly and left, shutting the door just in time to miss her small, confused, "But they're so cute."

Fiyero had to smile at Galinda's... lack of regard for Boq. She had learned to be a little more involved in Elphaba's life, and she was _very_ invested in Fiyero, but that was about as far as her effort went when it came to other people. Galinda was, for lack of a kinder phrase, self-centered. It wasn't that Fiyero thought she should be, he was simply amused at how someone who thought so little of others could be so adored by them. He knew he shouldn't be amused by something like that, but he took his pleasures where he could, especially since befriending Elphaba.

Dancing through life had been a lot of fun, if not a little empty and, honestly, lonely. But Elphaba had demanded more of him, and he'd found himself becoming more serious, more aware. He didn't begrudge her the growth he'd experienced; he was proud to make her proud. But it was odd to him that only a few months before, he would have told Galinda that she'd found a great gift, and then probably tried to make out with her. He stubbornly held onto an appreciation for frivolous things, determined not to lose all lightheartedness. Galinda's naive selfishness was one of those things.

"Elphaba!"

Many people turned to stare, and Fiyero realized he _had_ shouted kind of loudly when he spotted her. But he couldn't help it... he wanted to get her attention! She stopped and waited while he jogged to catch up to her. "You're on time for our study session, Master Fiyero," she smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You must have started primping hours ago!"

She always teased him, always called them study _sessions_ rather than dates (and insisted he do the same) and always called him Master Fiyero when she was teasing him. "That I did, Miss Elphaba," he grinned. "Do you like my hair?"

She gazed at it for a moment, eyes sparkling, and nodded. "It's luscious," she commented, her face hovering somewhere between a smirk and a smile.

"Luscious," he repeated. "That's a ten-Ozbuck word. I like the way it rolls off the tongue. _Luscious._" She looked at him as if he'd just wet his pants, and he felt foolish. "What? Why are you looking at me like I'm a fool?"

She shook her head. "I don't know... I suppose that was just... quite the reaction to a word."

"Don't you think it's a lovely word?"

Fiyero's eyes were twinkling with mischief. He was flirting with her again, she knew. He did it often, she assumed it was because he liked making her squirm. She'd never been flirted with; he knew how uncomfortable she was with it. "It's decent."

"Come on," he drawled. "Luscious... fruit, luscious pillows, luscious lips..."

"Alright, _Master_ Fiyero, that's enough out of you. Let's go."

He pouted a little, but she wouldn't be swayed. "I'm going to make a list of every luscious thing I like, and you'll realize after hearing it that I am absolutely correct about the word."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a fool."

"Ah, but you put up with me," he pointed out.

She froze, realizing it was true. "You're right, I do," she said, quietly. "I do."

Two hours later, brain throbbing, Fiyero had learned a decent amount of History but had no leads on the Elphaba Gift Mission. Operation Perfect Present was going to destroy him, he knew. She dragged him out of his chair. "Come on, they're closing the library," she said.

"Don't you, like, have a key anyway?"

"Who told you about that?" She whirled to face him, and immediately realized she should have kept her mouth shut. His eyebrows raised in surprise, and she would have slapped her palm to her forehead if her arms hadn't been full of books.

"You have a key to the library?"

She shifted. "No, I... Well, sort of."

"Sort of, as in, you do, but you don't want to admit it?" She stared stubbornly at the floor, and he relented. "Elphie -"

"Don't call me that."

He grinned. "Elphaba," he tried again. "You deserve a key. You're a great student, and you study harder than anyone around here, and you'd never do anything wrong... It's an honour, that they gave you one. Congratulations!

She smiled. "Thanks, Yero," she murmured.

He flushed. He always did when she called him Yero, and he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps because he lived for it, because when she said it, it made his heart leap with joy. He'd never told her, though, and, thusfar, had been lucky enough to find ways to hide his pink cheeks or excuse them. On this particular occasion, it was pretty dark in the library, and he was sure the change in colour wasn't apparent. "Shall I walk you back?"

"No," she said, as she always did. "It's not necessary."

They fell into step. He always walked her back, after offering and being turned down. It was their little joke, now. They had many little jokes. Both were grateful to have a close friend, though neither had ever admitted out loud that they thought of the other as their _best_ friend. Galinda would have murdered them both for not choosing _her_, and, honestly, Elphaba felt guilty that she felt closer to Fiyero. She'd decided awhile back that Fiyero and Galinda were tied, that there was no choosing one over the other, and that her brain would just have to live with that.

Fiyero knew that Galinda wanted to be his best friend. She brainlessly referred to Elphaba as her "bestest, dearest friend in the whole wide Oziverse", but that didn't mean he was allowed to have anyone but her as a best friend. She wanted to know him better than anyone, and, though she did _not_, there was no point in telling her so.

"Thanks for the help," he said, careful to keep his voice down. Galinda was probably waiting for Elphaba to get home. It wasn't that Fiyero wanted to lie to his girlfriend, it was just that... sometimes she wanted to come along. Galinda was _not_ a good study partner. She simply wanted to be around Fiyero, and felt left out when he was studying with Elphaba. Neither could say no to the blonde, and so they'd end up attempting to study for twenty minutes, then giving in to her pleas to go shopping or to a café. More often than not, Fiyero took the fall, leaving Elphaba to study in peace. After all, it was always _he_ who gave in to Galinda's request to come along; why should Elphaba's studies suffer because he couldn't say no to his girlfriend?

"My pleasure," she whispered back. "See you tomorrow in class?"

"Of course. Night, Elphie."

"Don't call me that," she reminded him, before turning and disappearing into her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elphaba? Elphie-Fae?"

Elphaba felt, more than heard, the moan she emitted.

"She's waking up..."

"Thank goodness!"

When she managed to pry open one eye, Fiyero and Galinda were leaning over her, looking concerned. "Thought we'd lost ya there, kid," Fiyero murmured, his face etched with a worry not even his smile could conceal.

"I feel..." Elphaba tried to put it into words. "I feel..."

"You look _awful_."

"Galinda!"

"Well, I'm sorry Fiyero, but she's all... sick looking," Galinda whispered.

"Still..."

"Ugh!" Couldn't they argue elsewhere?

That silenced them, briefly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

Elphaba tried to shift her position, but found that to be impossible.

"Run and fetch the nurse, Galinda?"

Galinda was thrillified to get out of that room, and who could blame her? Elphaba had been throwing up for hours. Even after all food was out of her system, she'd continued to dry-heave sick yellow bile, as Galinda wrinkled her nose and Fiyero paced in fear and frustration. There was nothing to be done but to ride it out, he knew. But it was so hard to watch Elphaba like that. Every fifteen minutes, it seemed, she was stumbling back to the bathroom.

Food poisoning.

Galinda fled the room and Fiyero sat next to Elphaba, pressing a hand to her forehead. "You got a couple hours that time," he said, looking at her tenderly. "Do you feel like you need to throw up again?"

"I hope not, because I can't move," she whispered. "You don't have to stay."

"Of course I do, Fae. You're my best friend."

She smiled faintly at this. "You're too good to me," she sighed. "Wait, isn't Galinda supposed to be catching her train?"

"She put it off till tomorrow morning. Don't worry about it, just relax," he said. "Would you like a cool washcloth? Or a warm one? Or...?"

"Yero..." Her eyes closed. "I'm fine."

"I got some ginger tea," he said. "It's a Vinkan remedy. Ginger soothes the stomach, apparently. There's uh... the men drink Ginger Root Ale. But..." he paused. "It burns. The tea is gentler."

"Are you calling me feeble, Master Fiyero?"

"Delicate," he amended. "In a good way."

"I think I'm going to sleep some more," she said. "Maybe I can just sleep through the rest of the sickness?"

"Alright... I'm right here if you need anything."

"Just a clear path to the toilet," she murmured.

He chuckled, and sat on a chair near her. When Galinda returned with a nurse, Elphaba had been asleep for a few minutes. The nurse took her temperature while she slept, and talked to Fiyero and Galinda about the progression of Elphaba's sickness. She said the best thing to do would be to wait it out, that she seemed to be through the worst of it, and that they didn't have to stay with her; she'd be alright by herself.

Galinda looked relieved at this, her trip home already having been postponed, but Fiyero didn't agree that that was an option. He kept his thoughts to himself, however, and took Galinda down to her carriage the next morning, kissing her sweetly and wishing her good luck before returning to the dorm she shared with Elphaba.

Lurlinemas had gone well for everyone but him. Because Nessa and Boq had been heading back to Munchkinland early (Elphaba had declined to return home and Boq had agreed that it was best for Miss Nessa to travel with a companion), they'd exchanged gifts early. As it turned out, Boq had pulled Nessa's name and Elphaba had pulled Galinda's, but, Elphaba confessed to him secretly, they'd switched. She'd said it was because she'd already bought Nessa's gift, but, really, he suspected that it was simply easier for each to buy for the other's choice.

Galinda had added to Boq's gift. Socks with snowmen, a blue scarf (to bring out his pretty blue eyes, she'd said, to which he'd blushed furiously), a book about his favorite sport, Quotch, and a gift certificate for the little café he liked to get coffee from. Fiyero had been proud of her as he'd watched Boq open gifts that revealed effort and thought, and he had to chuckle when Galinda kissed his cheek briefly. Nessarose had looked furious, Boq had turned beet red, and Galinda had returned to twirling her hair. Only Elphaba and he had let their eyes meet in that moment, she after rolling hers.

Boq had bought Galinda a gift certificate to get a manicure, and her favorite shade of nail polish (which, they all knew, wasn't available within an hour of Shiz). She'd been overjoyed, bubbling about how her hands had been brutalized by the freezeified weather, and how that nail polish was her very favourite in the whole wide world.

Nessarose had been left with the task of buying for Fiyero, which was nearly impossible. But she and Elphaba had gone together, and Nessa had come out of it with a very smart pair of cufflinks, with blue stones. Fiyero had felt pleased at such a mature and dignified gift being given to him by someone so mature and dignified.

Elphaba had purchased an elaborate art set for Nessa, full of pastels, charcoal, paints and various mediums with which to explore. "Oh, Elphaba, this is wonderful," she had breathed. Fiyero had noticed that Boq had smiled at Nessarose with a genuine happiness, and wondered if perhaps his crush on Galinda wasn't simply fleeting. Nessa was most assuredly a beautiful girl, and she was so demure and caring. Fiyero himself had to admit that Nessa was as pretty as Galinda, just in a different way.

Though nobody was as striking as Elphaba, whose gift was still in the works. Fiyero had discovered that her key wasn't to the library, but a master key to the entire school. He wanted to do something for Elphaba that was strictly for Elphaba, and thought the key might come in handy. Perhaps a picnic on the roof? Or he could take the key and peruse the library before others got there, finding fantastic books for her? He wanted to buy her her own entire library, but knew that would be impossible. And he wasn't sure what books she'd like to _own_.

Galinda's gift from him, a necklace, had gone over extremely well. She wore it everywhere, at all hours of the day. But a necklace wasn't special enough for Elphaba. It was such a typical gift.

As he watched her sleep, he pondered her gift. He'd decided to stay on campus to buy himself more time for Elphaba's present, but he hadn't been able to admit that. He _had_ said to her that they could do Lurlinemas later, because he was staying, but hadn't felt it necessary to mention that he was staying _so that he could spend Lurlinemas with her_. Besides, a trip to the Vinkus seemed unnecessary, considering by the time he got there, he'd only be able to spend a day or so before having to begin the return trip.

He liked the idea of a picnic. Nobody had ever really gone to the trouble of something like that for her before. But it was so cold outside. And now that she was sick...

She moaned a little in her sleep, and he felt so sorry for her. She really was being strong through this. The sound of her violent retching had been awful to him, and he wasn't suffering through it. When she shivered, he was next to her before he even had time to think, he climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. "Shh..." he soothed, and, soon, they were both asleep.

He woke awhile later, having dozed into a fitful sleep, and immediately kissed her hot forehead. It was much too hot, he realized, and he pressed his hand to it. "Shiz," he cursed, climbing gingerly out of bed to fill a bowl with cool water. When he brought it back to her, he pulled her into a sitting position in his arms, holding her close while he pressed the cloth to her forehead.

"Fiyero?"

"You're burning up," he explained.

"I feel cold," she said.

"You're not, you're on fire." He paused. "Should I let you sweat it out?"

"That sounds gross," she groaned, softly.

He chuckled. "Fae, what can I do?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll be alright." She pulled the blankets around her and gazed at him. "You really don't have to be here."

"I'd be in agony, worrying about, if I wasn't," he assured her. He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back through her blankets, until she stopped shivering and started sweating. "I love you, Fae," he murmured. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

They rode it out together, and then Elphaba got up and vomited again. After brushing her teeth, she staggered back to bed, feeling awful all over. "I'm gross," she said, sounding a little more alert than she had in awhile. "I'm so gross."

Fiyero smiled sympathetically, and disappeared into the bathroom. Returning with a bowl of warm water and a new washcloth, he propped her up against the pillows, dipped the cloth in the water, and wrung it out. "Trust me?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Of course. Why?"

He set the bowl and cloth down on the bedside table, and reached to her collarbone, trying not to notice how his hands shook. 'Fiyero, snap out of it,' he thought. He undid the first button and Elphaba stiffened.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a bath," he said, moving onto the next button. He undid all five and paused. "What's under this?"

"A camisole and my... um..." His fingers were at the hem of her nightdress. "They're sort of like shorts, I suppose..."

He pulled her nightdress off wordlessly, and tried not to stare at the body that was revealed to him. Pulling her close, he pressed her head to his shoulder and began to sponge off her shoulders and neck. He took his time, dipping the cloth into the water, wringing it out, and gently pressing it to her skin. He reached around her as if hugging her to do her back, then tenderly lay her down.

"How's that?" She made a small noise of contentment in the back of her throat as he pulled the cloth along the length of her arms, one then the other. He smiled, and continued down her body. Her stomach stretched like a plane of glowing grass, and he tried to remember that he was doing this because she was ill, because he was taking care of his best friend.

_His best friend._

That's what she was, as beautiful as she was. He was with Galinda, who he really liked. He and Elphaba just... weren't like that. They were friends. Just two friends. He picked up her left leg and wiped it down, dipped the cloth again, and cleaned off her right leg.

"My legs are so sore," she said, not daring to open her eyes.

"Really?"

"I think from the dehydration," she shrugged.

Wordlessly, he massaged from just above the knee all the way down on each leg, then, standing slowly, recovered her with her blankets and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Feel a little better?"

"Much better," she smiled. "Thank you, Fiyero."

"Don't even mention it," he said. "Anything for my best friend." He tucked the blankets tightly around her neck and then stood, eyeing Galinda's bed and knowing that that was where he should sleep. "Goodnight, Fae."

"Night, Yero."

She drifted off fast; she'd been mostly asleep the entire time, anyway. Fiyero stayed up a little longer, wondering why it felt so good to take care of Elphaba.

**AN: Alright... it wasn't going to go this way, but I got food poisoning yesterday and it was awful. Luckily, today (aka Christmas) has gone considerably better. Anywho, I thought I'd give Elphie some food poisoning for Lurlinemas. I wanted to write her Lurlinemas chapter on Christmas, but... ended up writing my own previous misery instead. Thanks so much for the people who reviewed yesterday, it really cheered me up! Happy Holidays, everyone. Also, I put in Fiyero's kind thoughts about Nessa in there just for you Fiyessa shippers.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day, Elphaba was feeling much better, but was still wary of food. Neither she nor Fiyero mentioned the events of the night before, she chalking it up to her fever (perhaps it was a hallucination? Or a dream?) and he deciding to simply forget it ever happened. He was with Galinda. Galinda was pretty, and sweet, and popular, and made him happy with her little ways. He'd have never done anything to jeopardize that, never.

"Is there _anything_ you might want to try eating? Some dry toast?"

Elphaba made a face much like fear, only Fiyero had never seen her look afraid. "I think I might just want to wait," she said. The next couple days passed slowly, with Fiyero leaving for longer and longer spells, trying to plan something for her for Lurlinemas. Elphaba tentatively began to eat again, and Fiyero was more than happy to feed her. By the time he'd set up her gift, she was doing much better, eating normal food, and he felt certain that they'd be just fine.

A theatre in the Emerald City was performing her favourite play, about a girl who, orphaned at a young age, went to live with a brother and sister, made friends with the prettiest girl in town, and eventually fell in love with a young man who admired her brazen brilliance. She always laughed with glee when the girl was described as a "terror" and a "tartar", and, he had to admit, he got a good laugh out of her descriptions of the goings-on in the schoolhouse between the girl and said romantic interest. He was curious about the show, though he'd never have admitted it to anyone but Elphie.

"Oh, Fiyero, that's too much," she said, when he presented her with the tickets.

"Not at all, Fae," he smiled, happy to see her look so happy. "It'll be an adventure!"

"But all the way to the Emerald City? ...I've never been," she said, her voice full of wonder.

"Well, you're about to," he said. "Tomorrow night." He tried to read her expression. "Are you happy?"

Her face glowed when her eyes met his. In her mind, he could have stood there just as himself, no tickets, no anything, just Fiyero, and asked the same thing, and she would have felt the same. "Very happy," she smiled.

"I know it's not something you can keep... But I just didn't want to get you some book that I didn't know if it was good or not, or -"

"Fiyero, it's perfect. This is my favourite play, and I haven't seen it since..." she stopped. "I haven't seen it in years."

He had to admit that he liked the play - some of the songs were funny, some were moving, some were absolutely beautiful. But what he liked more than the play was watching Elphaba watch it. Her lips moved softly along with the songs, and even some of the lines, displaying her incredible memory. She was practically on the edge of her seat the entire time; it even took her a few moments to come out of the spell of the first act at intermission.

"That was hilarious," Fiyero laughed. "He deserved to get that ice cream in the face."

She smiled mischievously. "That he did." She gazed around the lobby of the theatre, at all the people in their green glasses, laughing and chattering about the play. "Fiyero, I love it here."

He observed her joy without thinking about its place of origin for half a minute before realizing he should respond. "Oh, you do?" He cleared his throat. "It's pretty," he observed, looking around.

"And all anyone sees is green," she said, breathlessly. "Nobody thinks I'm any different." She wasn't looking at him, and he observed the look on her face with a mixture of sadness and pride. It was unfortunate that she went through life being gawked at, but she didn't wear any misery about it on her face. If she felt sorry for herself, she was strong about it. She was strong, in general.

The lights dimmed briefly shortly after that, and they returned to their seats to watch the rest of the show. The whole way back to their hotel, Elphaba hummed the songs, Fiyero joining in on the ones that had been sung more than once. "Hey, that's good," Elphaba laughed, when Fiyero hummed along to the song the boy sings about the main girl and then they eventually sing together.

"I heard it a couple times tonight," he shrugged. "It's kind of catchy."

Their hotel room was lovely, with a great view of the Emerald City. Elphaba disappeared into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, then emerged to find Fiyero still changing. "Oh, sorry," she said, spinning around. Then, she chuckled, and wryly commented, "One would think you could wait a few minutes to change."

"I'm a heathen Winkie," he reminded her. "I have no sense of decorum."

"Fiyero Tiggular," she scolded. "Don't refer to yourself that way."

He grinned. "Alright, I'm done now," he said. She turned to look at him in his sleeping pants and shirt, and smiled at the view behind him. She moved to the window, enchanted, and he stepped to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Happy Lurlinemas, Fae."

She smiled. "Perhaps Lurlinemas isn't as terrible as I once asserted," she relented. Turning her face to look at him, she looked deep into his eyes. "Thank you, Fiyero. This was perfect."

"I still feel bad that it's not something tangible," he said. "Something you can hold onto."

"I'm holding onto you," she reminded him, hugging him tight around the waist as she gazed out the window at the glowing green metropolis below them. "Plus," she added, feeling far too serious (it might have been the first time in her life she'd felt that way), "I have a programme!"

He chuckled. "I forgot about the programme."

They slept in their separate beds that night, after quiet "Goodnight"s, and dreamed of fiery, easily-angered outcasts, pretty, gentle best friends, and the boys who don't always choose the most obvious girl.

**AN: Lurlinemas Dinner leftovers (via the internet aka imagination) for the reviewer who knows what play it is!! Also, sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

School commenced back at Shiz with the start of the new year, and Elphaba hadn't bothered to mention her trip to the Emerald City. Though she knew that she and Fiyero were just friends, she knew that Galinda would have been insanely jealous, simply because it involved the Emerald City, where she had never been. It drove Galinda to the brink of madness, that she'd never been to the most swankified city in all of Oz.

So when Nessa mentioned it one day just before Literature, in front of Galinda, who she didn't see standing there, and Galinda shrieked in response, Elphaba knew that she was about to embark upon a precarious journey with her so-called "best friend".

"Oh my OZ, Elphie, _when_ did you go? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I um..." Elphaba paused to glare at Nessarose, who hung her head and wheeled away. "I went during break, by carriage. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask."

"Well_ of course_ I didn't ask, how could I have known?!?!" Galinda paused. "Elphaba, did you go to the Emerald City by _yourself?_" Fiyero took that moment to appear at her side and plant a kiss on her forehead. "Fiyero, did you know that Elphie went to the Emerald City over the winter break?"

Fiyero was a terrible liar in the best circumstances. Elphaba could pull it off most of the time, if she really wanted to, except that she found lying to be unnecessary and beneath her. But neither could lie to Galinda. "Yes, I did," he said carefully.

"It's completely scandalacious to go _alone_, Elphie."

Elphaba and Fiyero stood in a stunned silence until Fiyero realized that someone should say something. "Hmm?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at his attempt to avoid the comment, and Galinda repeated herself. "Wait... you did go alone, didn't you?"

This time, it was Elphaba's turn to be ridiculous. "Hmm?"

"Oh my Oz, Elphie, _who did you go with?_" Galinda was practically jumping up and down in glee. "Do you have a secret boyfriend? Do you go on dates? Can I. Do. Your. Hair?"

"Class is about to start," Elphaba said, turning to go.

"Elphaba," Galinda barked. "Who did you go with?"

Elphaba looked despairing. What could she say? Should she make someone up? She couldn't say that she'd gone with anyone in their circle, all friends were accounted for. She didn't want to get Fiyero in trouble, not even by looking to him for support, and so she squinted toward the blackboard, as if trying to read something written on it, until the silence could be endured no more and Fiyero blurted out, "I took her."

Galinda's face filled with a fury Elphaba had never anticipated on her delicate features, and she shrank back with the realization that none of it was directed at Fiyero. "You went to the Emerald City with Fiyero?" Elphaba couldn't think of a decent response, and so she simply stayed where she was, watching as Galinda fought to keep her temper under control.

"Galinda, it wasn't -"

"Hush, Fiyero," Galinda shushed.

"People will stare if you make a scene," he pointed out.

Galinda loved to be stared at, but in an adoring way, not in a scandalized way. She sighed with the realization that he was right, and decided that instead of screaming at Elphaba she would do _much worse_. "Elphaba, you cannot sit with us today. Or tomorrow, I don't think. I am so angrified at you, I cannot even say." With that, she flounced to the front seat, Elphaba's usual favorite location, dragging Fiyero with her.

He turned back to Elphaba, looking as though he was going to protest, but she grimly shook her head to tell him not to bother. He raised his eyebrows at her as if to ask if she was sure, and she nodded. His frown conveyed his sympathy, and Elphaba was left to scan the crowd (now mostly seated) for an empty chair.

Elphaba rarely looked _at_ anyone. Meeting eyes wasn't to be recommended when one was the school outcast, and so she felt very awkward doing it now, for the first time. But she caught the eyes of a young man, who smiled, and gestured to the seat next to him, and, after waiting till the last possible moment, joined him.

"Hi, I'm Kers," the young man said, extending his hand to shake hers. She noticed that his name sounded like the word "cares".

"Elphaba," she replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, I know," he said, blushing slightly. "I think you're just brilliant."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw Fiyero squirming in his seat to try to glance over his shoulder. Galinda tugged at his sleeve to get his attention, and he snapped back around to the front. "Well, thank you," Elphaba said, feeling her face grow a little hot.

"You usually sit at the front, don't you?"

"Yes, but my friend and her boyfriend... They're sitting there, um..."

"Oh, you're not dating that guy?"

Elphaba almost choked on the air. "No," she finally managed. "No, we're just friends. He's dating _Galinda_." OBVIOUSLY.

Kers shrugged. "You spend a lot of time together. I wondered."

Elphaba wondered _when_ he had wondered, but didn't want to wonder that out loud. They spent the rest of class in pleasant silence; Kers paid attention, and took as many notes as she.

When the lesson ended, he lingered, resisting standing. Elphaba spied Galinda tugging Fiyero away as he looked helplessly after her, his face filling with confusion at seeing her with the guy, who was talking to her. "I wondered if you had time to get some coffee?"

"Pardon me?"

Kers blushed again, which, truthfully, was quite adorable on him. "Coffee? If not, that's alright, I just..."

"No, I -" Elphaba took a breath. "That would be nice." Kers smiled, and offered his arm, which was so kind it sent up a red flag for Elphaba. "Are you being put up to this?" He looked completely taken aback, and she continued. "Is this a prank? Because it's not funny." She looked around for someone who might be watching them, but could spot no one.

"What kind of prank would it be to ask a girl for coffee?" He looked so confused and timid, it threw her. "Miss Elphaba?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "If you truly wish to go for coffee, then I apologize... I'm not asked to spend time with people often, and..."

"Well it's taken me an entire semester to work up the nerve," he confessed. "Perhaps it's the same for others." She smiled, and they began to walk to the café. "We had History together last semester," Kers said, idly.

"Really?" Elphaba was surprised. Of course, it made sense that they'd had a class together, based upon his comment about taking an entire semester to work up the nerve to talk to her. "I love History," she smiled.

"I rather enjoyed it, as well," he said. "But then, I love school."

"Have you chosen a faculty?"

"Despite my enjoyment of History, my father is aching for another doctor in the family," Kers shrugged. "I enjoy Biology, as well, so it makes no difference. I can always read in my spare time. If I _have_ spare time as a doctor."

"I hear they're quite busy," Elphaba smiled. She realized she was conversing easily with this boy - perhaps due to their kinship through love of academia. Or maybe she ought to thank Fiyero for taking her under his wing and teaching her to be a little more human in the presence of others.

They arrived at the café and found a table, dropping their books before standing in line. Elphaba ordered tea, and Kers ordered coffee, and paid for both. Before she could even open her mouth to protest he put her in her place. "I asked you to coffee, I get to pay. That's the rule of a date." He smiled gently at her, and she felt compelled to comply. When they returned to their table, she finally allowed herself to look at him.

He had green eyes and dirty blonde hair. His features were straight and masculine, but he didn't look brutish. He looked... studious. She liked it. They conversed easily, covering topics as varied as Literature, History, Quotch (Kers was on the school team, and actually played pickup with Boq from time to time. Boq, though tall for a munchkin, was too short for the team), and the Philosophy Club.

The Philosophy Club was a popular hangout for the students at Shiz, though Elphaba had never been, and Kers had only been once. She admitted she was curious enough to hear about it and not curious enough to go there, and he laughed. "It wasn't so bad," he said. "I stayed on the main dance floor, though, so perhaps I shouldn't comment."

"I know a few people who have gone, but not well enough to talk to them about it," Elphaba said, sipping her tea.

"I went with the guys from Quotch," Kers said, looking dismayed. "They all got really drunk, and I'd had a few, but... They were blitzed. Everyone was out of it, everywhere you turned." He shrugged. "They played good music, but it was a little rowdy. I'd go back for the dancing, with a date, like, but..." He shrugged again.

Elphaba let the idea linger, but didn't comment on it. They continued on to other topics, until they both realized they had no reason to stay, other than Elphaba's fear of returning to her dorm. Kers offered to walk her back, and she accepted, surprising herself.

"Can I see you again?"

He was brave, she gave him that. And they got along - he made her laugh, and they had a lot in common. "You want to see me again?"

"I want to see you again," he smiled. "I want to see you exclusively, but I'm starting slow. Be grateful." Everything he said had a slightly bashful undertone which she found incredibly endearing.

"You may see me again," she said, before she lost her nerve. "Whether or not it's exclusive hasn't yet been determined."

He smiled. "I'll take that. Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you, as well. And thank you for the tea."

He took her hand in his, briefly, then, innocently, turned to walk away, glancing over his shoulder a couple times until Elphaba bit the bullet and entered her dorm.

The fluffy pink pillow that flew dangerously close to her face was, she believed, an unnecessary greeting.

"Galinda, we went to see a show. It just happened to be in the Emerald City. It was my Lurlinemas present, to see the show, and... I'm sorry, but you simply _cannot_ be angry at me for seeing a show with my friend. Especially," she added, "when you want desperately to know all about the date I just went on."

Galinda's face hovered between rage and exhilaration. "Elphie, are you serious?"

Elphaba nodded, knowing that telling Galinda about Kers was her best shot at getting the blonde to speak to her again. "His name is Kers."

Galinda was severely lacking in the ability to ignore potential ElphabaDate information. "I am _not_ happy about you going traveling with my boyfriend," she said. "But I want to hear all about this. So let's resolve it."

"It wasn't a date, it was two friends seeing a show, as friends."

"But you stayed in a hotel, didn't you?"

"In separate beds. Of course," she added, her tone clearly conveying that Galinda was stupid for thinking they would share a bed.

Galinda pondered that. "I will never get over being jealous that you got to go to the very most swankified city in all of Oz," she said. "Well, at least, until I get to go. And even then, I'll be jealous that you got to go first. But I admit that it is unfair to be upset about you and Fiyero. Of course I know you're just friends," she giggled. "_Especially_ if you're dating someone! Oooh, Elphie, tell me all about him!"

"His name is Kers. He's smart, he's going to be a doctor, and he plays Quotch."

Galinda shouldn't have been surprised that Elphaba offered little information, but she was. "And are you going to see him again?"

Elphaba paused, biting her lip as if she was sure the truth should never leave her mouth. "Yes."

**Alright, some of you were correct - the play was "Anne of Green Gables". I highly recommend it.**


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, Elphaba and Kers were officially a couple, though it was slow going getting Elphaba to act like it. Kers was patient, as infatuated with her brain as anything, and allowed himself to appreciate their heated debates, knowing he valued her intellect. It was hard, longing to hold her hand, and feeling like perhaps they were just friends, but he took her occasional blush or nervous fidgeting as a sign that he gave her butterflies. She was slowly but surely coming around; when not at the library she could often be found reading a book and keeping one eye on his Quotch practices. Galinda found her there one day, and, ignoring the whistles and catcalls from a large percent of the team, sat next to her.

"Hello, Elphie," she chirped, waving at her fans to placate them. "How's the practice?"

"Not sure," Elphaba grunted. "I'm reading."

"Then why are you here?"

"Being supportive."

Galinda sighed, then giggled. "Do you even understand the game?"

"It's..." Elphaba finished the sentence she was reading. "They carry those sticks, right," Elphaba said, pointing. "There's a net on one end, and it's thicker on the other end. They can catch with the net, but they have to throw it in the air and hit it with the other end to pass it, which is tricky when they're running. The field is cut into four equal lengths, widthwise, and the teams have to run toward the opposite end to score. Once the offense is past the line between centre and the goal, the defense can tackle, which is where it gets rough." She paused. "There are some other minor rules... But -"

Galinda's look of confusion affirmed that Elphaba should stop. "I don't get it."

"It's something you have to watch a few times," Elphaba shrugged.

"They throw the sticks at the lines...?"

"Lin, don't hurt yourself. Shouldn't you be shopping or brushing your hair?"

Galinda pouted. "I wanted to see you... Well, alright, I'm waiting for Fiyero to be done at the library." Galinda wrinkled her nose. "It's so musty in there..."

"Why is Fiyero at the library?"

Glinda narrowed an eye at Elphaba, who had resumed reading, and wasn't paying nearly enough attention to Galinda for Galinda's liking. "He's studying. It seems everyone has their nose in a book nowadays."

"His or her," Elphaba corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Everyone has _his or her_ nose in a book," Elphaba said, still reading. "_Their_ is plural. Every_one_ is singular."

Galinda stood. "I'm out of here!"

"Bye, Glin."

"GA-lin," Galinda snapped.

"Sorry Glin."

Galinda couldn't help smiling to herself at her sarcastic friend, glad that her new relationship hadn't changed her. There was something deeply unsettling about the idea that Elphaba might ever change, though Oz knew Galinda had tried to "prettify" her enough times. As soon as Elphaba had willingly talked to her about Kers, though, Galinda had started to subtly panic. Why was Elphaba talking about a boy? Why was she sharing? Was she even Elphaba anymore?

Galinda liked Elphaba just the way she was. It was exhaustifying, trying to get her to be friendly and trying to convince her to let Galinda give her makeovers, but that was who Elphaba was. If Kers suddenly turned Elphaba into a girl who cared about her hair, and skipped studying to go make out in study hall... Well, then she _wouldn't _be Elphaba anymore.

Galinda would have desperately missed her friend.

Not that she didn't have enough on her mind with her rapidly-disappearing _boyfriend_. Now, Fiyero, _there_ was someone who was changing. He'd been getting smarter, and he'd been thinking more, ever since he and Elphaba had run off and rescued that Lion cub together. It had been the beginning of their friendship, Galinda knew, and since then, he'd transformed into a very decent young man.

She felt guilty for sort of missing the carefree playboy she'd met, but only sort of guilty, as she only sort of missed him.

Galinda met up with Fiyero, and they went on a very pleasant dinner date. Everywhere they went, people stared at them, because they were such an attractive couple, and Galinda did so love to be admired. Fiyero liked going to shows or to dinner, because at a show, they simply sat and watched, and at dinner, as soon as their food arrived, they were eating. He and Galinda didn't have the most epic conversations.

On the walk home, he put an arm around her shoulders, which always made him chuckle a little. It was more like he was leaning on a counter; she was so small. A decent eight inches or so shorter than him, Galinda was, indeed, precious. If not for her womanly curves, she would have looked very childlike, and not just when she pouted or had a snit.

She leaned into him as they walked, and he felt that same excitement that he always did, in anticipation of kissing her. They got near to the outside of her dorm, and he could wait no more, pulling her into a kiss that she had to hop up onto her tiptoes for, and he had to lean down into. He certainly did feel very manly around her.

They broke apart, and turned so that he could finish walking her back to her dorm, but paused in the shadows when they saw Elphaba and Kers on the front steps of the building. "Shh," Galinda whispered, though it was redundant.

"You've escorted me far enough," Elphaba laughed. Her voice carried on the wind, and Fiyero smiled to hear it. He felt like they hadn't talked in ages.

"They've been together a month," Galinda hissed. "She'd better kiss him."

Fiyero felt a tightening in his stomach, which he didn't understand. "Maybe she will, maybe she won't," he shrugged, feeling tense.

"You're not allowed in, anyway," Elphaba reminded Kers.

"Fiyero walks Galinda to her dorm," he pointed out.

'That's Fiyero and Galinda," Elphaba shot back. "Galinda is likely to be abducted by legions of men pining for her, even in the short distance from the front door of the building to our lovely little abode."

"I'd abduct _you_," Kers said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Galinda sighed dreamily while Fiyero snorted, then, both looked at each other surprised, at the opposite reaction. "That was sweet," Galinda whispered.

"It was far too cheesy for Elphaba," Fiyero muttered. "This feels weird, we should let them know we're here."

"No," Galinda snapped. "I'm really -" The image of Elphaba and Kers kissing cut her off. Galinda was in shock, and Fiyero felt a surge of bitterness that he didn't want to try to comprehend. "OooooOOOOooooh!"

Kers tried again when they broke. "I can't walk you up?"

Elphaba shook her head. "But thank you for a lovely evening. And, thank you, again, for showering after practice."

"I can't expect you to cuddle up to me if I still smell like Quotch," he laughed.

Elphaba kissed him again, shocking all who saw it. "Goodnight, Kers," she said, before turning to go into the building. Kers smiled like a fool, and continued to grin as he practically pranced away.

When he was out of sight, Galinda giggled. "She really likes him! Oh, I'm so happy for them! We can double date, and I'll do Elphie's hair, and -"

"Galinda," Fiyero interrupted. "Elphaba's not going to want to do any of that."

"Well I never thought she'd go all kissyface, but look where we are now," Galinda smiled. "Are you going to walk me up?"

Fiyero had yet to move. "Oh, of course," he said, coming out of his daze. Galinda kissed him again at the door, and then turned to go in. "Can I see Elphaba?"

"Why?"

"Because I know she's in there," Fiyero shrugged. "She's my friend. It's weird to think I'd be five feet away from her and not say hello."

"You're not allowed in," Galinda whispered, looking around the dark corridor as if they were going to be caught. He simply gazed at her, an attractive pout on his face, until she sighed. "Fine, I'll get her. Goodnight, dearest."

Galinda disappeared, and, after some heated whispering, Elphaba appeared, pulling a robe around her nightgown. "I was warm in bed," she grumbled.

Fiyero grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Elphie."

"You got me out of bed for a stupid 'Goodnight, Elphie'?"

Fiyero nodded, smiling at her adoringly. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"I had a good time, though I missed you at the library," he whispered.

Elphaba grimaced. "I was... I didn't know you wanted to meet."

"Oh, we didn't have plans, I just... It's weird when you're not there," he chuckled. He paused. "Where were you?"

"Reading a book and pretending to watch Quotch," Elphaba admitted.

"How was it?"

"The book was good, Quotch was obstructed by my book," she smirked.

"That's my girl," Fiyero smiled, relieved about something, and unsure what it was. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elphie."

"Perhaps we could have lunch? Just you and me?"

Fiyero paused in the middle of his turn to go, and looked at her, only half believing she'd just suggested they meet without their romantic counterparts. "I would love that. Just you and me."

"Goodnight, Yero," she said, in that way she had of making him feel like he was the most important person in the world. "Thanks for dragging me out of bed."

"I can't help it if I love ya," he shrugged.

"Suckup," she muttered.

"Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

"Double dates are the most funified thing since... since..." Galinda's eyes sparkled, giving the illusion of a conclusion somewhere in her brain, but she couldn't think of anything _quite_ as fun as double dates. "Come on, Elphie, pleeeeeeease?"

Elphaba scowled. "I don't know if Kers and I are ready for double dates yet."

"You've been together for a month and a half!"

"It will take me much more time for me to prepare him for you."

Galinda groaned and stomped around a bit. "If you don't come, I'll cry and cry and cry!"

"And Fiyero has agreed to this?"

Galinda paused and twisted her face around, attempting to think of a way to lie without lying. "He'll do it," she said, finally. "I haven't asked him. But he does what I say," she shrugged.

Elphaba shuddered at that statement. "Is he your pet dog?"

"Of course not, Elphie. He's a _boy_." Elphaba thought to herself that Fiyero wasn't a boy at all, but a man. "So you'll do it?"

"Perhaps," Elphaba shrugged. "We'll see."

Elphaba and Galinda _did_ see. They saw themselves at dinner with Fiyero and Kers. Galinda saw it with satisfaction, Elphaba saw it with loathing, and Fiyero and Kers saw it with fairly similar levels of discomfort. Galinda and Elphaba sat opposite each other, and Kers and Fiyero sat opposite each other. Normally, Galinda would have insisted upon sitting next to Elphaba so that they could whisper and she could giggle, but the table was too big, and so she settled for mouthing things across the table at her friend. She only hoped her little legs could kick across the table if Elphaba got out of hand.

They all looked at their menus. Elphaba chose fast, Fiyero next, then Kers. "Lin?"

Galinda looked at Fiyero. "Yes, dearest?"

"Do you know what you want?"

"I can't decide between the house salad and the spring salad," she said, as if it were, in fact, an important decision.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She had chosen a rice dish with sautéed vegetables rather than chicken, as she was never sure if the chicken was really Chicken. She knew her dish was "girlie", but not because she was concerned about looking dainty. Galinda was purposely drawing attention to a "healthy, feminine" choice, to display that she was concerned about her weight (needlessly) and that she was precious (which was redundant). Galinda tapped her finger to her lips, and Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "For Oz's sake, Galinda, they're the same salad," she finally pointed out.

"But one has carrot shavings, and one -"

"Just pick one," Elphaba snarled.

"We-ell, no need to be rude," Galinda huffed, looking to Fiyero for support. Fiyero was, conveniently, staring at a dinner roll.

By the time the waiter came around, Galinda had decided upon the spring salad, because it sounded "fresh", and Fiyero ordered a pasta dish. Elphaba ordered her rice dish, and Kers ordered the same meal as Fiyero.

When the food came, Elphaba and Kers tried some of each other's dish, something that had happened from time to time with Fiyero. Elphaba would have shared with Fiyero had the same food not been available to her left.

To her right, Fiyero sulked, but it was subtle.

Galinda ploughed through her salad as Elphaba offered Fiyero a try of her dinner. He took her fork and tried a bite, nodding in appreciation. "This is good."

To Elphaba's left, Kers didn't like that Fiyero had used Elphaba's fork.

Across from Elphaba, Galinda was perusing the dessert menu. "Does anyone think some dessert would be nice?"

She was met with silence and blank stares. "We're, uh, we're still eating," Elphaba pointed out.

Galinda did end up ordering a very large, very rich dessert, completely undoing her salad legwork. Elphaba was still picking at her dinner while Galinda devoured the chocolate monstrosity, and Kers and Fiyero were caught somewhere in between, eyes darting between the two women who sat opposite each other.

"What should we do after this?"

"Go home."

Galinda didn't like Elphaba's response to her question. "We can't just have dinner and then go," she said, as if Elphaba were daft.

"Well, if everyone is tired..." Fiyero stretched in his chair, and, when Galinda wasn't looking, winked at Elphaba. She smiled at him gratefully, and Kers fought the urge to agree.

He didn't want to act like Fiyero. He knew it was stupid to be threatened by his girlfriend's friendship, but he was. Still, he refused to accept that he had to be like Fiyero to be important to Elphaba. So, in an act of either absolute genius, or sheer stupidity, he did the unthinkable. "We could see a movie, or go dancing," he suggested.

He met Elphaba's glare with a look of mild boredom, which impressed her, if only because it felt like a challenge. A dare. "Fine," she said, ignoring the feeling of dread that raised itself within her.

Two hours and about a million drinks later, it was clear to anyone outside the group of four that some feelings were being suppressed with liquor and, more importantly, it wasn't actually working.

They stayed far too long. As they made their way back to Shiz, Elphaba staggering despite Fiyero's arms around her, Galinda clipped along next to them, more than a little annoyed. Though she only veered off course a few times during the walk, it was enough to reveal that she, too, wasn't as sturdy and sober as she could have been. She resented, in her tipsy stupor, the attention Fiyero paid to Elphaba.

When they arrived at Fiyero's building, Galinda turned to go in. "Lin, where are you going?" Fiyero shifted with discomfort as Elphaba flipped his collar up, then pressed it back flat, then flipped it again, chortling with amusement.

"I left my gloves in your room the other day, Fiyero, and I need them for my brunch tomorrow!"

"Can't you just wear a different pair?" Elphaba almost fell out of his arms, and Fiyero grunted as he got a better hold on her. "We should really get her back."

"Fiyero, I _need_ those gloves. I shouldn't have to suffer just because Elphie got all drunkified!"

Fiyero sighed, and started to help Elphaba up the stairs. When they reached his room, the green drunkard took one look at his large, luxurious bed and collapsed facefirst onto it. "Fae," Fiyero said, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?" He shook her, but she had passed out cold. "She's out," he said, turning to look at Galinda, who was waiting impatiently by the door. "Should I carry her?"

Galinda sighed. "Just leave her," she said. "She'll be fine. Walk me back?"

Fiyero didn't want to argue with Galinda, who had already complained several times that evening that he was too focused on Elphaba. "Alright, but... I'll get bring her back once you're settled, I guess." He felt bad, but Elphaba was clearly unable to take care of herself, and Kers had passed out the moment he got into the carriage he'd called to take him home. Elphaba had slurred a very firm refusal to leave, despite the absence of her date, and so they had gone from four to three.

Galinda had had a couple drinks, herself, and had something different in mind. When they got to her dorm, she pressed herself against him suggestively. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'm tired, Lindy," he said. "And you've got brunch tomorrow, right?"

"Come on, Fiyero," she said, reaching up to kiss him. "It'll be fun..." Drawn into her kiss, Fiyero let himself be led into the room she usually shared with Elphaba, and they fell onto her fluffy pink bed. They'd made out dozens of times, and it had gotten out of hand more than once, but tonight, Galinda had an agenda.

In the almost four months they'd been together, they'd done almost everything but have sex, though Galinda's underwear had always remained on. She loved the way Fiyero kissed her, touched her, and the way it felt to have him braced above her. She wanted more, but was far too goodly to ask for it when sober. With some liquid courage in her, she felt confident that she was ready to go all the way.

Fiyero could tell that Galinda wanted more, and he was trying to fight both the beautiful woman beneath him and the effects of his few beers. His mind raced - he'd done this before, and Galinda knew it. She'd always said no, or they'd been interrupted, or... Sometimes, he honestly hadn't felt right about it, though he had no idea why. "Lin, not tonight," he said, when she reached for his belt buckle.

"Why not?"

"Because you've had a few drinks, and I don't want you to regret anything," he said, gently. He kissed her, softly, and forced himself to climb off of her. "Goodnight, Galinda," he said, leaning over to kiss her again, and then turning to go.

"Don't you want me anymore?"

Her voice was so small and sad, it broke his heart. He walked back and knelt beside her bed. "Of _course_ I do," he said, stroking her face. "How could any man alive resist you? You're wonderful, and beautiful. But I'd rather you were completely sober. You understand?"

Galinda nodded. "I suppose." Fiyero smiled at her, kissed her again, and left. In the dark, alone, she whispered, "Have fun with _Elphaba_ tonight."

When Fiyero got back to his dorm, he saw that Elphaba had climbed into his bed. He also saw that her clothes were strewn across his floor. He gulped. A little tipsy, and more than a little turned on from his heavy makeout session with Galinda, he thought that a semi-naked woman in his bed probably wasn't the safest thing he'd ever -

He paused on his walk toward her, staring half in horror and half in joy at the dainty black underwear and sheer black bra at his feet. "_Shit_," he whispered. Elphaba stirred in the bed. "Hey, Fae," he said, moving to sit on the side of his bed.

"Fiyero? What are you doing here?"

"This is my room," he said. "You're in my bed."

"Why am I naked?"

Fiyero took a deep breath. "I assume you undressed," he said. "I was walking Galinda back to your dorm room, and when I left, you'd passed out."

"Oh," she laughed, writhing around a little. His comforter had slipped down around her hips, so that only his sheet covered the rest of her, and barely. The thin material didn't do much to hide every curve of her torso, and the fact that she was stretching her arms above her head didn't help to calm Fiyero down any. "This bed is sooo comfy, but I can't seem to get... into..." she grunted. "I'm trying... oof." She finally found the recovery position to be best suited to her, though now the sheet was down around her waist. She was mostly on her stomach, but Fiyero still felt the need to pull the covers up over her shoulders. "Are you tucking me in? That's sweet," she laughed.

Fiyero pulled off his shirt and looked at her, all relaxed and naked in his bed. "You're pretty drunk," he said.

"I knowww and I was... I didn't mean, because I... Ugh... Everything's spinny," she said. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I thought I'd sleep on the floor."

"Because I'm hideous," she said.

"You're not hideous," Fiyero said, sitting next to her. "Elphie, you're beautiful."

"Kers thinks I'm beautiful," she smiled.

Fiyero frowned. "Well, he's right."

"You can't say that," she slurred, rolling away from him, then rolling half back so she was lying on her back, staring up at him. "You're with Galinda."

Fiyero felt guilty. What was he thinking? He was dating Galinda, and Elphaba was his friend. How had she been able to tell what he'd been thinking? "You're right, I -"

"If you're with Galinda, clearly that's what you think is pretty. And I am the opposite of Galinda," she continued, more to herself. "But Kers thinks I'm pretty. Nobody's ever thought that before."

"Elphaba, I think you're pretty, I swear!" Fiyero climbed into bed and leaned on his elbow to gaze at her. "You're so beautiful."

"If I were beautiful, we'd be together," she mumbled. "We get along," she said, conversationally. "The only thing wrong is that I'm ugly." She shrugged, clearly unaffected by this "truth".

"That's not..." Fiyero didn't know what to say.

"It's alright, I just... Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Fiyero said, his heart beating a little faster.

"I know I act like I don't care, but I do wish that I wasn't ugly..."

She had practically drifted off, her face tilted toward him, catching the moonlight. Overcome, feeling as though she was so wrong about her appearance, he got caught up in how wrong he really thought she was. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, the dam of restraint breaking, and arousal flooding him. She murmured and parted her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen.

They continued exploring each other's mouths for far too long for it to be accidental, or "heat of the moment", and finally, Fiyero pulled away, but only when he realized he was desperate to caress her naked body.

Lying back, Fiyero sighed, shook his head, and prayed that Elphaba wouldn't end their friendship over what he'd just done when she was of a more sound mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Elphaba woke up with a massive headache, vaguely aware that she wasn't in her own bed, and that she was, yes, naked. Panic would have struck her instantly if not for the fog clouding her brain. As it was, it just sort of...trickled in. She looked around her and discovered that she was alone... in Fiyero's room.

At that moment, Fiyero entered, carrying to-go coffee cups and a paper bag which smelled very much like fresh baking. "Ugh," she moaned.

"Hey slugger," he murmured. "How'd you sleep?"

"I feel like I'm in quicksand. Throw a bucket of water on me?"

"Not a chance," he chuckled.

"I don't..." she paused. "I don't remember last night."

"At all?"

"At all," she said. "Did... I mean, how did I get here, and why am I naked?"

Fiyero toyed with the idea of messing with her, but after his slip-up with the passionate kissing, he didn't actually think he'd find it funny enough to make up for the sound lashing he was sure to get when he let the cat out of the bag. "Actually, when I got back from walking Galinda to your dorm, you'd done that yourself," he grinned. "You were already in bed, asleep."

"Thank Oz," she sighed.

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled.

"Fiyero, I don't mean it like that," she groaned. "I'm glad I didn't do anything with _anyone_. I'd hate to not have any memory of... I'm naked, Fiyero. I'm glad nothing noteworthy happened that I can't remember."

"I know," he said. "I'm just teasing you." He paused. "When you asked about last night, I briefly considered sitting next to you and saying earnestly that it was the most wonderful night of my life," he smirked. "But I thought you might murder me." He was so relieved that she didn't remember anything. He could pretend he didn't remember either, and they'd be fine!

"I very well may have," she agreed, as if murder were an everyday occurrence.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," she said, sitting up and reaching for the cup he held toward her. He put the bag of food next to her.

"It's tea," he said. "I can whip up a hangover cure, but I thought..."

"It's perfect," she said, taking a sip. She looked into the bag, at the various assortment of breakfast foods crammed in there. "How hungry did you think I'd be? Isn't it usually that you're _not_ hungry?"

"I wasn't sure what you'd want."

She pulled a muffin from the bag and took a big bite of it. "My stomach feels fine," she shrugged. "My head hurts a lot, but I think I'm okay."

"That's good," Fiyero said, tidying his desk anxiously. "Do you think, uh... Do you think you might get dressed at any point this morning?"

"Oh, Oz," she said, looking down at the sheet that covered her. "I suppose so..." He threw one of his shirts at her so fast, she almost spat out a bite of muffin. He'd been a millisecond from going insane, and he couldn't wait any longer. He kept his back turned while she slipped it on. "There." She chewed on another bite of muffin for a moment. "How did I end up here again?"

"I was pretty much carrying you back. Galinda needed her gloves, so we came up... You took one look at my bed and decided to crash there."

"Where was Kers?"

"He got drunk and had to head back sooner than you were willing to go."

"He left?"

"He was three sheets to the wind, Elphie, and you refused to leave, you wanted to stay. Which is a little ridiculous, considering it was _his_ brilliant idea to agree with Galinda's brilliant idea. The guy should call himself Curse, not Kers," Fiyero muttered.

"He's not a curse," Elphaba said, surprised that Fiyero would be so harsh.

Fiyero shrugged. "What are your plans for today?"

"I think I might have to crawl back to Galinda on my hands and knees and explain where I was all night," Elphaba sighed.

"She knows you're here."

Elphaba froze. "What?"

"She saw you pass out, she knew I was headed back here after I left your dorm -"

"I thought you said you came here first..."

"Yes, we did. Then you passed out, but Galinda still needed to be walked home, to make sure she got there alright."

"And she knew I was here."

"I already said that, Elphaba," Fiyero said, wondering when his friend had become so dense.

"She's going to _kill _me!" Elphaba flew out of bed.

"What? Fae -"

"Fiyero," Elphaba spat, reaching in shame for her underwear. "She was mad that we went to the Emerald City and slept in separate beds! What's she going to think about naked samebed sleepovers of... of... DRUNKEN DEATH!?"

Fiyero froze in surprise. The look on his face would have been comical if Elphaba hadn't been so panicked. "Well, at least if she doesn't let you sit at the front, you can sit with Curse," he shrugged, trying to make light of the situation.

It was the wrong thing to do. "Don't _call_ him that," Elphaba spat, somehow managing to put her bra on underneath his shirt. Fiyero's mouth went dry at the sight of it. "Don't be such a jerk, Fiyero."

"Hey, Elphaba, I -"

"Just... Save it." Elphaba finished dressing quickly, then turned to flee.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said, quickly, before she left.

Fiyero couldn't believe how badly that had gone so quickly.

Galinda was appeased with Elphaba's promise that she had slept fully clothed in the bed and Fiyero had slept on the floor. Elphaba didn't know why it went over so well with the blonde, but she didn't dare question it. Later, she would think back to how easily Galinda had sighed and said, "Of course I don't mind, Elphie! I trust you!"

Later, she would think back to how readily it was accepted that Fiyero would put himself in harm's way for her, and wonder if, perhaps, her friendship with Fiyero was like playing with fire. Had it really been safe to spend so much time with him? Was it really fair that she would sleep naked in his bed, and that Galinda would be expected to believe that nothing happened? Elphaba couldn't remember, but she trusted Fiyero when he said that nothing had gone on; what could possibly have gone on? But still, Galinda was very understanding, and she shouldn't have had to have been.

Did it really make sense that Fiyero stubbornly went wherever she went, just to ensure her safety?

"You're going drinking with the Quotch team?"

"They won their game, so the whole team is going," Elphaba said, avoiding his gaze.

"So they're celebrating at _The Philosophy Club_? And you're going?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I've never been. It might be fun."

"You can't be _serious_," Fiyero growled. "Elphaba, just last weekend -"

"I'm not going to drink," she shrugged. "I've learned my lesson."

"The Philosophy Club is a nuthouse," Fiyero hissed.

"Well I'll be with Kers, I'll be fine."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "We're coming," he said, finally. "Galinda and I will come."

"Fine," Elphaba snapped. "I can't figure out if you're my mother, my father, or some strange older brother I never knew I had." Fiyero said nothing, somehow crushed that she thought of him as family. Family was so... platonic. "I can make my own decisions."

"Of course," he snapped. "Just do whatever your boyfriend says. How mature of you."

"I don't do whatever he says," Elphaba growled.

"Your entire life is about Kers," Fiyero shot back. "You spend all your time with him. He comes along everywhere. It's never you and me, or even you me and Galinda, it's -"

"Oh so _that's_ what this is about. You're mad that you don't have two girlfriends anymore. For months, the moment Galinda got boring with her talk of shoes and skirts, you could run off to me and I'd be there for you. Now, when your shallow, pretentious relationship drives you insane, you've got nowhere to go because there's someone in my life who doesn't just see me as a back-up plan! If you want me all to yourself so bad -" Elphaba couldn't continue with that train of thought, and she knew it. So, instead, she turned on her heel and fled, feeling awful.

Fiyero felt worse. He admitted that he didn't like to share Elphaba, even if he only admitted it to himself. But he did want her to be happy, and he thought she deserved all the love and attention in the world. Had he made her feel like she was just an alternative resort to hearing about fashion and gossip magazines? Didn't she know that she was his favourite person in the world? ...And did she have a point, about him maybe thinking of her as another girlfriend? After all, if she was the person he really wanted to see all the time... He shook his head, and decided that he'd think about it later. For now, he had to find Galinda and tell her they were going dancing.

Elphaba was surprised that she'd exploded at Fiyero the way she had, but his bitter comments had been eating away at her for awhile, and she simply couldn't take it anymore. He never came out and said the things she knew he meant, but he undermined her relationshipmm and her boyfriend, at every turn. Kers wasn't good enough for her? She deserved better? She should find someone else? Fiyero's subtle jabs about her boyfriend had all stopped short of him actually suggesting someone for her to be with, and left her on the verge of shouting, "Well you think you can do better? You want to give it a whirl? Come on, Fiyero, be my boyfriend. I dare you!"

But she would never say that to him. Why would she? She knew that his seeming jealousy must be something else. She wasn't sure what, but she knew that he couldn't want more than friendship from her.

Somehow, it made her feel the need to forget it all.


	8. Chapter 8

There would have been no way to explain to Elphaba what the Philosophy Club would be like - she was overwhelmed by a group of more than ten. The Philosophy Club was packed with people, which was why Fiyero was glad he and Galinda found Elphaba and Kers before they entered. His best friend refused to meet his eye, clearly less fierce now that she wasn't enraged, and he tugged her out of the line.

"Let's just forget... anything we want to forget. I'm sorry I was so... I was insensitive, and I gave your boyfriend an awful nickname. And... I don't want to fight. You're my best friend, even if I've made you feel like I only see you when Galinda's being exhausting. It's just not true, Elphie. I love you. Friends?"

Elphaba had told herself about a million times that she was tired of Fiyero, and that, even if he apologized, she'd retain her composure. But his apology broke through her self-imposed resistance, and she lost it, all of it. "Of course," she sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I said... I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"So... friends? Please?"

"Of course," she sighed, wondering how he got to her so easily.

When they rejoined Kers and Galinda, Kers took Elphaba's hand and shot Fiyero a glance that basically said he wasn't comfortable with their secret discussions. Galinda looked from her best friend to her boyfriend and tried to figure out what was going on.

Once inside the Club, they were joined by Avaric, whose height and stature made him the star of the Quotch team, already drunk out of his skull. "Artichoooooooke," he slurred. "You are so sexy when I'm drunk!" He threw an arm around her shoulders. "I like you better when I drink."

"I like _you_ better when you drink," she shot back, though her small smile wasn't as angry as it could have been.

"We should dance," Avaric bellowed over the music.

"I think I'll dance with Kers, thank you," Elphaba replied.

"Shit, Kers you scoundrel! Breaking my heart, with the - oh! Hey ladies..." And Avaric had disappeared into the crowd.

Galinda tugged Fiyero to the bar to get her a fruity virgin cocktail, and they lost Elphaba and Kers in the crowd until the music slowed down to play an old folk tune. "...Iyl yah laangtamp kej atem uh jyaa mae junna tu blee arrae..." Fiyero recognized the tune immediately - children sang it, though it was quite sad, really. Galinda was off with some girls from her Linguification class, and Elphaba had been dancing with Kers until the Quotch team had dragged him off for another round.

"Mind if I cut in?" Elphaba smiled up at him, softly singing along to the song, with a perfect accent. "That's good," Fiyero grinned. "You'd do anyone in the Vinkus proud."

"Is this Vinkan?" Elphaba was honestly surprised. "What does it mean?"

"The part you were singing was, 'So long I have loved you, I will never forget you'," he translated. Then, he sang it softly in her ear.

Elphaba couldn't deny the shivers that coursed through her body. But his voice was so silky, and he was such a smooth dancer. It was just nice, and the melody was so melancholy and beautiful - about something so lovely. Love was lovely.

She felt a little funny.

"I'm... I think I need a drink," Elphaba said, pulling away from Fiyero's very inviting arms. "Don't worry, just some of that soda water stuff," she added, before he could worry about what kind of "drink" she'd be consuming.

He grinned at her. "I believe you," he said. "I guess I should... uh, I'll go find Galinda."

He loved how tiny Galinda was. He swore he did. Only... he didn't, really. Not after dancing with Elphaba, who was easier to match strides with. Or maybe it was just that he preferred Elphaba in every way... He couldn't think like that. That one kiss had been a mistake. He'd been impulsive, and a little drunk (not very) and all worked up by Galinda (and the fact that Elphaba was so sexy). And she'd been saying she was ugly, which was so far from true...

But he loved Galinda's perkiness. She could make rainbows out of mud if she tried. Though, really, didn't she give the same affection to everyone? No, he knew. She showed the same excited, bouncy face to everyone, but he and Elphie also saw her other side. He couldn't pretend that Galinda was as shallow as she seemed, even if he knew that Elphaba's affection seemed to hold more gravity. He couldn't fault Galinda for not being predominantly surly, therefore making the small shows of friendship or happiness more exciting.

Fiyero lost track of Elphaba, then. She disappeared to get herself a drink, Galinda returned to him, and he spent the next half hour or so dancing with the beautiful blonde. It wasn't until a hand roughly turned him at the shoulder that he even thought of Elphaba again, and that was only when Boq's panicked face formed the word "Elphaba!"

He followed Boq through the crowd to one of The Rooms. They were rooms one could not enter without being willing to do anything, and none of the three could understand how Elphaba would have ended up in one. She was too smart for that, and far too prim.

They checked all the windows in the doors until Fiyero spotted something that made his heart actually feel as though it had lurched to a stop. Elphaba was on the raised platform surrounded by the smaller booths that people were to wait in, tied up, and in the process of being undressed by a smarmy-looking man while a dwarf supervised.

"Stop it," Fiyero cried, running up onto the platform.

"You could be beat for that," the dwarf growled.

Fiyero peered around until he spotted Kers in his booth and glared down at him. "You were going to allow this?" He untied her, noting that she barely moved. "Galinda, get her out of here."

"She came in of her own free well, she has to stay," the dwarf barked, stepping forward, his stick in hand. "Those is the rules," he reminded Fiyero.

Fiyero didn't know what to do. He couldn't allow this to happen to Elphaba, he'd rather die. "We'll trade," he said, feeling as though that might be the same thing. "It's clear she's not cognisant enough to enter of her own free will," he said. "That's got to void the rules, or at least bend them. Take me for her. You can do what you want with me."

"Fiyero, no!"

Galinda's words went unheeded as the dwarf grinned maliciously. "I'll take that deal," he said, appraising the young man who stood before him.

Fiyero nodded, then picked Elphaba up gently and carried her down to the door, where Galinda and Boq each got under her armpits. "Get her home," he said, refusing to meet Galinda's eye. "Make sure she's alright."

"Fiyero -"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned away, walking back onto the platform. "You're far too overdressed," the dwarf chuckled. And so Fiyero started to unbutton his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Elphaba saw when she opened her eyes was a fuzzy greyish figure leaning over her. Boq? When the haze cleared a little, she realized it _was_ Boq. "Boq...?"

"Elphaba," he sighed. "What _happened _to you?"

"The last thing I remember is ordering a soda," she murmured, feeling her head start to throb. "And being carried, but it was bright. But I remember..." It was fuzzy. She felt like she'd gotten married to Fiyero the night before, but that was wrong, she knew it was. "Did I get married?"

Boq's eyes widened. "Not that I know of," he said, looking nervous. "Why do you say that?"

"I feel like Fiyero carried me through a doorway," she chuckled, shaking her head.

Boq's face fell. "He did. But..." He took a deep breath. "It's not good, Elphaba."

She sat up, concerned. "What? What happened?"

"It's Fiyero..." Boq said, not sure how to phrase it. "He uh... Last night, you ended up in one of those rooms."

Elphaba's voice was low. "What?"

"We're not sure how. Kers was in there, too, but... I don't want to talk about that. The point is, I guess you were up. I mean, you were picked. They... Oh, Elphie, I can't."

"You _can_," Elphaba growled. "Tell me, Boq."

"When we got there, you were tied to the slab in the middle of the room, and a man was undoing your dress." Boq rushed on as fast as he could. "Fiyero ran up there and untied you, carried you down..."

"Thank Oz," she sighed.

"Elphaba." She just looked at him, waiting, knowing from his tone of voice that there was more. "He traded. Fiyero took your place. He got home late last night. I went to his dorm to wait for him, and he was in rough shape. He wouldn't tell me what had happened, so I'm not exactly sure. But he was in trouble for doing it." Elphaba staggered out of bed, reckless and panicked. "Elphaba, get back in bed. We don't know what you had, you've been out cold for hours -"

"Fiyero," was all she could say, as she smashed her feet into her boots and pulled a coat on.

He was shirtless in bed, on his stomach, with the blankets down around his waist, obviously to avoid any unecessary weight on his back. Elphaba gasped at the sight of the bruises, feeling tears well up in her eyes. His face was bruised, too, on his cheek bone underneath the bottom outside corner of his eye, and she could see rope burns on his wrists. "Fiyero," she whispered. "Fiyero, I'm so sorry..."

He stirred, then jumped up, panicked, before realizing it was Elphaba. "Fae," he breathed, trying to sit up. "Are you -"

"Shh," she said, sitting on his bed and gently pressing an unbruised section of his shoulder so he would lie back down. "Oh, Fiyero." Her words were barely audible, and choked with the tears she was trying not to cry. It wouldn't help him to see her cry, she knew. "What can I do?"

He tugged her so that she was lying next to him, facing him, and stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, but I'm -"

"Then that's all I need," he sighed, closing his eyes.

She shook her head. "Fiyero, you shouldn't have -"

"Don't say that," he commanded. "Fae, it was either you or me, and it wasn't going to be you." He sighed. "It really wasn't so bad," he promised. "It could have been a lot worse, really."

"What... what happened?"

"Well there were two other people up there, and they... pleasured each other. Only the physical harm to me was what they liked, really. Which makes me shudder to think what they would have done to _you_. I mean... it was humiliating, and I had to... I had to embarass myself, but I wasn't... violated, or anything." He didn't want to go into any more detail, and she didn't want to press for any. "I'm going to kill Curse," he said, his voice bitter. "As soon as I'm half better. And when I'm _full_ better, I'll beat the tar out of Avaric, too, just because I suspect he had something to do with it. But, like I said, I need more recovery time for Avaric. He's no more of a man than that bastard you're dating, but he's tough. They're little boys, but I need some time to heal..."

"Kers and Avaric didn't -"

"They did, Elphaba. I'm not saying they're the ones who rendered you unconscious, because I can't make that accusation. But they should have been looking out for you. _Kers_ should have been looking out for you, and he was just sitting there. I'm sure he was afraid, the rules were set and that place is insane, but you're worth too much to just sit back and not at least try to save you." He wriggled closer to her and tucked his face next to hers. "I shouldn't have to follow your boyfriend around making sure you're not getting raped at some club. I'll gladly do it, because I love you, but you need to think about him a little, Fae."

She sighed, knowing he was right, but also wondering if he wasn't being too hard on Kers. Kers wasn't like Fiyero, he wasn't brave like him, and wasn't used to getting his way. If you went into one of those rooms, you got whatever was coming to you, and everyone knew it. Kers would never have had the courage to speak up, nor the ingrained idea that things would go as he wanted them if he did. The only thing that upset her was that she wasn't sure how alert she'd been, but if she seemed a little foggy, he should have known better than to lead her in there. Kers' lack of action in the room was regrettable, but she could understand it. It was that he'd let her in there in the first place... That was not alright with her.

The bluntness of Fiyero's words - "making sure you're not getting raped at some club" - struck a chord. Rape. She would've been, no doubt, had he not stepped in. Her sexual inexperience plagued her, though being raped could hardly have counted as gaining experience. She'd spent the last few months cursing her virginity, but now, she was suddenly so grateful for it. "I never thought I'd be so happy to still be innocent," she murmured.

Fiyero opened his good eye and studied her. "I thought you and Kers...?"

"No," she said, surprised. "No, not even close!" She flushed. "It's hard for me, to let someone touch me. You know that. I've only known him a couple months, and... You know you're the only person I trust." She shrugged slightly, hoping he didn't think she was implying anything by that. Why was she so uncomfortable with him, worried about what he was thinking? Then, she realized. "We haven't talked like this in a long time."

He sighed. "I know, I've missed you terribly." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her face with his nose. "We used to sneak off together, we used to laugh at Galinda's antics or Boq's shyness, we used to... We were a team, Elphie. And now..." His facial expression revealed his sadness. "I miss it. I miss it every day."

"Then we should spend more time," she said, wondering now how it had gotten this bad. "We'll make a point of it." She paused. "I want to hug you back, but I'm afraid of hurting you."

He pulled her even closer to him, fiercely. "All I'll feel is our friendship." She tentatively lifted her arm and then placed it around his waist, her hand resting softly on his back. He winced a little, but trapped her arm under his before she could pull it away. "Feels perfect," he murmured, drifting back to sleep.

She nodded, and let herself drift, too.

**AN: The song in the chapter before this was "À La Claire Fontaine" - the Vinkan is actually phonetic French ("Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai") with strange spelling, and the translation is accurate. I didn't want to write an AN after THAT chapter, because the ending was so... intense. Anyway, the version I love is the one from The Painted Veil - Score by Alexandre Desplat. FIND IT AND LISTEN. Very beautiful.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fiyero couldn't go to class for a few days, and so Elphaba took notes, copied them, and brought them to him. Though she only had Literature with him, so a few others had to pick up some slack. "I feel pathetic," he said. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's all superficial."

"You can't move without gasping in pain," Elphaba reminded him from her place at his desk. "You can't sit back in a desk, I'm _certain_ one of your ribs is broken, and, mostly, you look like hell. Also, I have to admit I'm a little nervous about what will happen the first time you see Kers."

Her first reunion with Kers had been awkward, and they had since drifted a little. He was beyond remorseful, having been drunk at the time, and she believed him, but most of the trust they had built up was gone. She still sat with him from time to time, but they weren't comfortable with each other.

"Elphie," he'd tried one day. "I'm so sorry... I was so out of it, I don't -"

"Something was _wrong_ with me," she'd hissed. "Someone did something to me, couldn't you tell?" Kers had shaken his head, ashamed. "I was barely conscious, you must have had to carry me in there. And then you just sat there?"

"I'm... I wish I could take it back."

"Do you know what happened? Do you know if someone put something in my drink?"

"I swear, I don't," he'd promised. "If I find out, I'll -"

"Save it. Class is about to start."

Elphaba had wondered if breaking up with him would save him some of Fiyero's wrath. Probably not.

"I might kill him," Fiyero agreed, nodding. "Are you staying here again tonight?"

Elphaba grimaced. She'd spent the last few nights waiting for Galinda to fall asleep, sneaking to Fiyero's and sleeping there, then waking very early in the morning to sneak back. It wasn't very productive, but it reassured him, and, honestly, it was worth it to reassure him. He wasn't sleeping well, mostly because it was hard for him to sleep comfortably. But he was also tossing and turning under the weight of his subconscious; nightmares plagued him nightly.

The first night, Fiyero had woken to the feeling of his dinner rising up his throat, tears streaming from his eyes, and reached in vain for a woman who wasn't there. Hyperventilating, he'd snuck to Elphaba and Galinda's dorm and banged on the door (as softly as he could, in consideration of the hour) until Elphaba had stumbled to it, bleary-eyed and grumpy, and thrown it wide, ready to kill whoever was on the other side. But his arms around her, hard and fast, stilled her anger. "I couldn't reach you," he'd choked into the hair by her ear. "I couldn't reach you..."

She'd gone back with him that night to reassure him, but stayed because she's accidentally fallen asleep in his arms. After that, he'd begged her to continue to return, and she couldn't say no to the look in his eyes.

"Elphaba?"

"If you want me to," she murmured, focusing on her paper. "I'd better get back soon, though, so I can 'go to sleep' before I come here to sleep. Galinda sleeps like the dead, but still..."

"Wait," Fiyero said. "Is she usually asleep when you get there?"

"Yes, but -"

"So why bother going back? Just let her assume you got in after she went to sleep."

"What if she wakes in the night?"

"Then you're caught anyway. Seriously, tell her studying went late and she was asleep when you got back. Come on, Fae, it's getting late..."

"I need to finish your notes," she said.

"I'll finish them. It's one thing when you copy them beforehand, it's another when you come here to do it. I can copy my own notes you know."

"I didn't bring sleepwear," she informed him.

"Sleep in something of mine," he shrugged. Something low in her jumped, and she ignored it.

When they finally settled down to sleep, she in his arms once more, Elphaba felt her eyes burn as she closed them and let them stay closed. She hadn't realized how much extra reading and writing she'd been doing, but clearly it was catching up with her. Her head felt heavy and fuzzy, and she slept easily.

"Let her go, no, oh Oz, please..."

Elphaba was pulled from slumber at Fiyero's urgent pleas in his sleep, and sighed. He did this every night, and she was used to it. Rolling over, she rubbed his shoulders softly. "Yero," she whispered. "Wake up, you're dreaming." He continued to struggle, and she shook him. "Fiyero." His eyes flew open, he took in her face, and he sighed with relief, wrapping his arms around her. "The same dream?" He nodded, then shook his head in dismay. "It's just a dream, Yero," she reminded him, softly. "I'm here, I'm safe."

"I can never reach you," he mourned. "They never let me reach you, they just make me watch..."

"It didn't happen," she said. "It didn't happen, you saved me. I'm fine."

"You're moving in," he told her. "You're just going to have to move in with me or I'll never sleep again."

She rasped a dry chuckle. "Well, as unbelievably luxurious as this bed is," she started.

"You mean _luscious_."

Elphaba paused, then laughed. "I'd forgotten all about that! Anyway, as comfy as this -"

"Luscious," he said, again, determined to make her say it.

"As luscious as this bed is," she grumbled, though his smile of joy made her mouth curve upward briefly, also. "I doubt my moving in with you would go over well with either of our significant others."

"Screw Curse," Fiyero grumbled. "I'm going to kill him soon, anyway."

"And Galinda?"

Fiyero had no response to that, so he simply closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep once more, which didn't work. "You're moving in," he muttered, breaking the silence.

"We just established that it's impossible." He opened his eyes and looked at her, and found that it looked as though she was asleep.

"Nothing's impossible."

"Not for you, maybe," she smirked, her eyes still closed.

He wanted to kiss her. Nothing was impossible, right? Not for him? He could just softly brush his lips to hers, remember how it felt, use his bruises as a get-out-of-jail-free card if she decided to beat the tar out of him. She looked so peaceful, so goddamn beautiful, like she always did. Night after night of watching her be brutalized in his dreams had made him feel as though it was really something she'd had to endure, and he couldn't bear the thought of someone being anything less than perfectly gentle and tender with her. He could kiss her, to let her know how it was supposed to be... And probably ruin their friendship.

He decided not to kiss her, though now his lips buzzed with wanting to. He placed a kiss on her forehead, instead, then pulled away to see a soft smile on her features. He would just have to hold out until this strange feeling of wanting her passed. Not that it had in any of the time he'd known her... But Elphaba was very pretty, so it was natural for him to think so, wasn't it? It didn't mean he had feelings for her, it just meant that he was human and had eyes.

That was all it meant.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fiyero?" Fiyero's heart sank a little when he realized it was Galinda at his door. "I wanted to check on you..."

He sighed, and stood up from his desk. "Hello," he greeted.

Galinda knew he should be happier to see her. She also knew that Elphaba had scarcely been seen since the incident at the Philosophy Club, making Galinda feel suspicious. She _also_ knew that Fiyero had chosen to take Elphaba's place at said Club, which showed an unconditional love she simply couldn't believe he had for her.

She also knew she'd stay with him, anyway.

"How is your back?"

"Healing," he promised, offering a comforting smile and pulling her close in a hug devoid of need but full of fondness. "How are you? I feel like I never see you anymore."

If Galinda was anything, it was cheerful. "Oh, well, Elphie's been helping you, really, and so I've been taking time to study and..." she didn't want to admit to the hours sitting bored amongst her minions. "Sorting my clothes. I might donate some to charity."

How fake. She was ashamed of herself, making something like that up so that he'd think she was a good person. "That's very generous of you," Fiyero said, looking genuinely impressed.

"Can I get you anything? Some dinner?"

"Fiyero, if you're already in -" Elphaba froze, panicked, at the sight of Galinda in Fiyero's arms. "Oh..."

"Elphie," Galinda smiled. "I feel like I never see you anymore! Where have you been?"

"Studying," she said, her gaze dropping.

"I'm glad you're checking on Yero," the blonde forced, hoping she didn't sound jealous that her best friend and boyfriend had a more intense bond than she shared with either of them.

"Well, only briefly... I really need to get back to the library, and -"

"Oh, Elphaba," Galinda pouted. "Couldn't you please take a night off from studying? It's all you seem to do! You're still at the library when I go to sleep, you've already left when I wake up... It can't be good for you, this late night torture!"

Fiyero felt like Galinda was talking about him, about the way he felt lying next to the Emerald Goddess of Shiz each night, while desperately missing her during the day. Why did she have to go to class, anyway? He was relieved that he wouldn't have to spend any more time "recovering" in his room. He was going stir-crazy, and, more than that, Elphaba spent far too little time in his room with him for his liking, even including the hours she spent curled next to him.

Oz, those hours were unending. Exhilarating and infuriating. Her long body, begging to be touched, often pressed against his with an innocent obliviousness to how he ached for her. He was certain it was clear, from the heat on his skin, the flush he knew constantly plagued his face, the way his heart almost pounded straight through his sternum.

But Elphaba never seemed to guess.

Sometimes he wished she would.

It was... sad. The only word Fiyero could think of was "sad". Sad that he was with Galinda, who adored him, but couldn't get his mind off Elphaba, who thought he was great, but not quite in the same way as he thought of her.

That was the most sad part of all - Fiyero had been in denial about his feelings for Elphaba for far too long, and was now in a long-term relationship with her best friend. And she was dating someone. Not much of a someone, in the end, but someone. And she was his _best friend_. He didn't want to lose her, and she was important to him even in a way that was completely independent from his attraction to her. He'd never cared so deeply for a girl - no, _woman_ - without sex as a cherry on top. Elphaba was sexy, there was no doubt. But she was perfection even without her sex appeal.

How unfair, that he should realize his feelings were real at such a time, or, rather, realize he couldn't ignore that his feelings were real. They confused him - he knew he should _want_ his girlfriend. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. Galinda was great. Beautiful. Fun. Sweet. Everyone wanted to be next to her, everyone was jealous of him for being with her, in awe of the perfect couple.

Fiyero was just in awe of Elphaba...

"...Don't you think, Fiyero?"

He was caught. Worse, he'd drifted off into his dreamland while gazing in Elphaba's direction, so coming out of his trance was doubly difficult. "Um," he fumbled. "Whatever you think is best..."

Elphaba glared at him, then smirked as Galinda jumped up and down, clapping madly. "Then it's settled! Elphie and I will have a real _girlie_ sleep over tonight, and -"

"No," Fiyero interrupted, realizing that Elphaba's smirk had been one in anticipation of him hearing the news that she wouldn't be sprawled next to him that night. She knew that Fiyero's sleep was less troubled, now, and that he only kept her there for company. It was still for his benefit that she slept in his bed, only without as just a cause. Now, he'd be sleeping alone.

"Pardon?" Galinda wasn't used to that word at all.

"I mean, well... If Elphie -"

"Could everyone quit calling me that?"

"If Elphaba needs to _study_..." he gazed at her with a look that only she could see was full of silent begging. "We can't corrupt her away from that." He paused. "It's very important," he continued, at Galinda's look of shock. "Her grades are very important to me. She's getting me through. Through school, I mean."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but was punished herself only moments later. "Well, can't I at least give you a makeover? We haven't done one in ages!"

"You really don't have to keep doing that," she grimaced.

"I know, Elphie, but it's fun!" She put on the saddest face she could muster. "Pleeeeeease, Elphie, my Elphie?"

"I... Damn. Alright." She turned to go. "A quick one. Small. Smaller than small."

"And then you're going to study," Fiyero pressed.

She sighed, softly. "Of course," she conceded.

Back in their room, Galinda prattled on endlessly about nothing, hoping to chatter right on through the awkwardness they felt having barely spoken in days. In his own room, Fiyero sat on his bed with his head in his hands, wondering how much longer he could stay with Galinda. How much longer he could sleep next to Elphaba. How much longer he could just plain lie to the women in his life.

He knew that tonight would probably be the second-to-last night. It taunted him - his back was mostly better, and he was returning to school. When he was injured enough to be off school, he could manipulate Elphaba. Now, she'd tell him that, along with the step of returning to class, he'd have to learn to sleep without her. She was clearly fine, he was healing - they went hand in hand.

Dropping back, he winced, and, to distract himself, he did the thing he'd been avoiding for many nights: he let himself fantasize about Elphaba. It started very innocently, with an imagined scenario of them walking into class, holding hands, then sitting down next to each other. He imagined putting his arm around her shoulders, and smiled knowing she'd shrug it off when the lesson began.

His next fantasy led them back to his room after class, where he could kiss her, and she would let him. "Yero," she would sigh. "I love you..."

He would return the sentiment, verbally and physically. When he closed his eyes, Fiyero imagined being in love with Elphaba in a world where he wasn't the only one who knew about it...


	12. Chapter 12

"Fiyero," Elphaba murmured that night, fresh off her quality time with Fiyero's girlfriend. "I can't keep coming back here."

"Yes you can. Now go to sleep."

"Fiyero! I'm serious."

Fiyero sighed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. It's sleepy time now. Shh."

Elphaba smiled, glad she was facing away from him so he couldn't see the look on her face and interpret it as permissive. He was being ridiculous, she knew that. But he was so funny about his ridiculousness.

It was the middle of the night when, spooning with her, Fiyero's hands began to travel her body. Over her hip, up her stomach, coming dangerously close to her breasts, then back down, over her hip and down her thigh, then back up to her hip, though his hand didn't slide under the material of the shirt. It ached to, but it did not.

"Fiyero," she murmured, unsure if he was awake or not.

He wasn't, really, as his hand pressed into her hip, though certain portions of him were waking. "Mm," he sighed in response.

"Fiyero."

He woke up then, and nuzzled into the back of her neck, then breathed into her ear, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mm-hmm," he smiled. "You?"

"Um, you're..." his hands massaged her lightly, comfortingly. "You're touching me," she said finally.

"Sorry," he sighed, though he didn't move.

"Why?" She felt frozen, unsure of his intent. "Why are you touching me?"

He sighed again, realizing he'd have to admit his feelings before he could proceed. And then she'd run, flee back to her loser boyfriend, and never sleep next to him again. He stopped what he was doing, though he wanted to pull his shirt off of her and claim her, move with her, show her how he felt with each caress, stroke and kiss. "I was sleeping," he said. "It's not my fault." His words sounded false, even to him, despite his desperateness for them to be true.

"Oh." Her voice was quiet, betraying only that she wasn't thrilled, but about what, he didn't know. Was she angry at him? Did she think his story was bogus? Or was she upset that he hadn't meant to touch her so intimately?

He _had_ meant to, only he was convinced she didn't want it. Wouldn't she have made it clear by now if she did? Yes, she would have been honest with him. Suddenly, he felt as though she were here under false pretenses, as if he was taking advantage of her and lying about what he wanted from her, though he hadn't meant to at the time. Despite the arousal that was coursing through him, he hadn't anticipated it when he'd begged her to stay with him. "I lied," he blurted out. "I wanted you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Elphaba remained facing away from him, too shocked to move and too afraid to roll over and meet his gaze. "You did?"

"Yes," he groaned, almost dropping away from her onto his back before remembering the bruises covering it. "I wanted you. I want you. I'm only human," he whispered. "It's not my fault you're the glowing embodiment of seduction."

She flew around at that, eyes blazing, even in the dim light. "That's a lie, Fiyero Tiggular. Don't say things like that, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," he shot back, unsure as to why they were suddenly angry at each other. "I'm not lying at all, Fae. You're drop-dead gorgeous, the sexiest woman I've ever met, and I love you on top of it. I'm confused, alright? I'm confused, but I'm not a liar." He threw the covers off and shot out of bed, pacing the floor, and she sat up to watch him, hugging the covers to her chest.

His skin rose in goose bumps across his tight shirtless torso, and she shivered, though she attributed it to the chill in the air. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure," he exclaimed, before clamping a hand over his mouth. "Shit," he cursed. He paused, listening for movement of any kind in the stillness of night, and couldn't hear anything. "You're my best friend," he said, gently. "You're the person I trust most in the whole world, and I love you, I love you like family. So when I think of you as sexy... I find myself wanting you, often, and I don't know how to put those two things together. I've never had those two things together before. What do you call that?"

She stared at him a moment. "It's supposed to be a relationship," she said, finally. "You're supposed to be with your best friend and your lover when you're in a relationship."

He paused. "Seriously?"

She had to chuckle. "If it's a mature relationship, then yes. At least," she added, "from what I've heard."

"Then that's what I want," he said, walking back to her and sitting next to her, closer than she was comfortable with. "I want a relationship."

"Fiyero, you're being ridiculous," she hissed. "You don't want to be with me, you want to be with Galinda." She paused, and noticed that he was staring so deep into her eyes, it made her forget her train of thought for a moment, which made her uncomfortable.

"I thought I was just upset because he was taking up your time," Fiyero started, deciding to begin at the beginning. "I thought I hated Curse because I was used to being the only guy in your life, which is true, but it's not the whole truth. I really... At first, I thought it was just an adjustment period. But it's not," he said. "Curse... I hated to see him with you, and I hated to see him _at all_. I thought he wasn't smart enough for you, then I thought that neither am I, I thought he wasn't good enough for you in any way, I thought it all the time. I thought he was a stupid little boy who would never be man enough to make love to you the way you deserved -"

Elphaba's head shot up at that. "You thought about that?"

Fiyero flushed, and leaned away from her a little. "I thought he would be awkward and he would hurt you and he would... I thought it would be bad, and then he'd leave you, and ruin your life. And so I hated him for all those reasons, saying it was loyalty to you, that it was friendship. But that night, at the Philosophy Club -"

"Fiyero, don't do this," Elphaba said, shuffling down the bed. "Let's not do this now. You're tired, you're confused."

He got up and took her wrists in his hands. "Elphaba, I'm a million things, but I know this part," he said. "That night, when I saw you, the first thing I thought was that if anything happened to you my heart would not survive." His voice caught in his throat, and she whimpered, not wanting him to cry, not wanting to cry herself.

"Fiyero, please..."

"I realized that you _are_ my heart, and so... Every time they hit me, all I thought of was you, safe in your bed. That it was me and not you, that was all I cared about. And at the end of the night, when that son of a bitch dwarf asked me if I was _proud of myself_," he paused. "I was. I was honoured to have saved you, to have taken that beating for you. And I knew, then, that I'd do anything for you, till the day I died." He took her face in his hands. "So, there it is. I want you, I desire you. And I'd go to the ends of the earth for you." He winced, knowing his next words could be his last. "I think it means I'm in love with you."

She looked like he'd struck her. "N-no," she stammered, backing away. "No, you're not. You can't be..."

"Fae..."

She moved to the door, then realized how she was dressed. Trapped, she felt trapped. The feeling of fear replaced itself with anger, as was necessary. "Why are you doing this?" She whirled around to face him. "What's the point of this?"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just saying how I feel -"

"Well maybe I don't want to know how you feel," Elphaba snapped.

Fiyero felt his insides crash to his knees. Why was she acting like this? It made sense to him, but he still didn't understand it. Of course Elphaba would run from emotion, from sentiment, from something like this that was shaped so much like vulnerability. But he was so used to her running from _her own_ that it shocked him to hear her so adverse to him revealing his feelings, unless... "You love me, too," he realized. Her face widened in shock. Her mouth, her eyes - she appeared caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and he couldn't let her take it out. "You love me, too."

He kissed her, then, and it felt like soaring. His lips pressed to hers firmly, his hands made their way to her face again, and he knew he was right, on both counts: he loved her, and she loved him. Her lips responded, and he captured her mouth again and again until he could take no more and deepened the kiss. Her body pulled to his, they stumbled back toward his bed, and he turned them, then eased her down, climbing on top of her with need and passion and love and tenderness.

His left hand cupped the back of her neck and the right gently prodded her neck as his lips wandered from their assumed sanctuary. Her jaw line, her ear, then down her neck... He was on fire with arousal. Her hands brushed his sides, and she whispered, "I'll hurt you, if I touch you."

"Nothing could hurt me now," he vowed. "I've never felt this good." His hands wandered gently, his fingertips brushing her skin as they slid under her shirt. She gasped, and he paused. "Is this alright?"

She nodded. "It's just new," she whispered, blushing. "Nobody's ever..." She was glad it was him, because she trusted him. She wanted to tell him, and opened her mouth to do so, then froze. Why did she assume they were going to sleep together? It certainly appeared to be going that way, but did she really want to talk to him about it now? Was she even sure she was sure about all this? So, instead, she said nothing, deciding that she would decide when the moment came what was going to happen.

Her hand grazed a rib and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. Though his pause in kissing her was brief, it was enough to flood her with guilt. "You're in pain," she said. "It was my fault the first time, I don't want to hurt you again."

He kissed her, gently, sipping at her lips, prodding at them with his tongue until it met hers. "Don't worry about it," he said, smiling at the feel of her. "It was worth it, then, and it's worth it now."

"Have I thanked you enough?" She knew she'd never feel she had. "I haven't," she answered her own question, between kisses.

He slowed his kisses. "Is that why you're doing this?"

Her eyes met his, her eyebrows pulled toward each other briefly in confusion. "No," she answered, shaking her head.

"I don't want this out of guilt, or gratitude," he said, bracing himself on his elbows to study her. "Fae, I don't want it that way."

"It's not," she promised softly. "I didn't even think of it..."

"Do you promise?"

She kissed him, to answer him, and reached for the waist of his pants, sliding the tips of her fingers just under the band. His body jumped, and his face was a beacon of surprise. They kissed some more, breathless with it, and their hips started to subtly move the way they yearned to; slowly and gently tilting toward each other. Neither noticed, however, as Fiyero's exploratory caresses led him to the hem of her nightshirt, which he started to pull away from her skin.

In response, she slid her hands to his hips and started to push his sleeping shorts down, and he paused. "Fae, are you sure?"

She wasn't sure. Did Fiyero really love her? How could he, when he was so perfect, and beautiful? How could he, when she loved _him_? That was the biggest sign of all, that he didn't really love her: she loved him, and it would just be too perfect. "I'm sure," she lied, though convincingly. She slid his shorts as far off as she could, and he kicked them off the rest of the way as he pulled her free of his shirt and gazed at her.

She stole his breath away, and kept it awhile. When it finally returned, gasping, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and looked into her eyes. "Don't be scared," he said, seeing that she was. "I love you, don't be scared." He trailed his hands over her, kissing every inch he could from her neck to her navel. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

Sliding back up to her face, he saw that she didn't believe him. Well, he would just have to show her...

**For those of you who prefer to use your imaginations, read no further. For those of you looking for an M-rated oneshot of what happens... It's written, and will be posted once people have had a chance to read this ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Elphaba woke in the night, and regretted instantly the events of a few hours previous. She was dating Kers, and Fiyero was dating Galinda, her _best friend_, and Fiyero was so many million miles out of her league it made her brain hurt to try to comprehend it. And she'd, what, lost her virginity to him? They weren't even dating, they'd never so much as kissed before that night, and now he knew... He knew everything about her.

How vulnerable she felt, as the ache inside started to throb more with the increase of consciousness. He knew how she looked, how she moved, how she felt, how she tasted... He'd kissed her, explored her, conquered her. He'd been gentle, beautifully gentle; Fiyero had taken his time, entered softly, and moved tenderly, like only Fiyero could have. But she still felt like he owned her, now. Like he was in control of her, and would be forever.

She lifted herself off of him gingerly, sitting up with great difficulty. It didn't matter how careful he'd been, she was decidedly sore, her body having been stretched, touched in places she'd never so much as grazed before - she was surprised she'd been able to accommodate him at all, after seeing the size of him. She flushed, remembering how his gaze had followed hers, and he'd looked at her with such sympathy, though his face was a little hot, as well. Clearly her fear had shown on her face, because, kissing her forehead, he'd promised, "I'll be careful. Have you ever seen...?" Shaking her head, she'd taken her lower lip between her teeth in her nervousness. "It's, uh... fairly average," he'd said, embarrassed. "I don't know what difference that makes."

She wasn't sure if she believed him at the time, and she definitely didn't, now. She sucked in a breath. Oz, how she ached. She made a mental note to research this supposed "average"ness in his size, and, if it turned out he was right... She'd just never have sex again. Ha. "Fae?"

She'd had to move slowly, and now she was caught, not even halfway off the bed. "Go back to sleep," she whispered.

He sat up. "Where are you going? Were you leaving?"

"I have to be back before Galinda -"

"Oh, forget Galinda, Elphaba," he hissed. "You're running, aren't you?"

"Just go back to sleep," she repeated, but he grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me," he pleaded. "Stay, Elphaba."

She turned to look at him, suspecting that it might be her undoing. It was. How could she leave, how could she leave that look on his face, that hope in his eyes? She took a deep breath, willing herself to be strong. "How can I stay?"

He looked at her, horrified. "How can you _go_?" He pulled her to him, and she stiffened, despite the comforting circles he rubbed into her back. "Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Do you regret this? Do you regret what happened...?" She couldn't bring herself to say 'yes' or 'no' and so she said nothing. "Is it about me, or...?"

"Fiyero, you don't have to do this," she said. "You were thinking about what could have happened, it made you realize how good of a friend I am. You got caught up, thinking I meant more to you than I did. You don't have to pretend -"

"Pretend what? Pretend it doesn't break my heart that we just made love and you're trying to sneak out in the middle of the night?"

She started to cry, then, though she was furious at herself for doing it. The sound of his mouth forming the words 'made love' in reference to something they had done shattered her resolve to be strong. She knew she was far too emotional, but she reasoned that she'd had a big night. He held her tighter, kissing her cheeks, catching her tears. "I'm sorry, Fiyero..."

"I love you, Fae," he murmured. "I love you..." He sank back, pulling her with him, and she let herself be held to his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I love you?" He took her face in his hands and angled it toward him. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you, I'm _in love with you_." He paused to kiss her. "So don't run away from me."

"What will we tell Galinda? We'll have to tell her," she said, expecting him to argue.

"Well, I think we do," he chuckled. "She's bound to notice that I'm not dating her anymore, and that I seem to be spending all my time with you."

"You're breaking up with her?"

He stared at her. "I sort of assumed you knew that, based upon my love for you," he said. "You don't want to be together? I thought that tonight meant..."

"No, I do," she said, feeling cruel. "I just didn't want to assume that you would end things with _Galinda_. For _me_."

"That's what being in love with you means, Elphie. It means I can't bear to be apart from you, let alone date someone else."

"She'll never forgive me, though," Elphaba said. "I've done this to her."

"Perhaps you can pawn Curse off on her," Fiyero said, sounding insensitive.

"I'd forgotten about _him_," she moaned. "And that isn't funny," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Fae," he murmured. "I simply loathe him."

"Then you shouldn't want him to be with Galinda. Don't you care about her at all?"

"Of course I do... It was a stupid joke, let's not fight." She shifted, and winced again. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer, and he realized. "Fae, did I hurt you?"

"You were perfect," she promised.

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you in pain?"

"Only a little," she said. "And only when I move."

"Shit, I'm so sorry..." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's not you," she said. "It's... normal. You couldn't have been more wonderful, or more careful. But I'm bound to... Can we not talk about this?"

"I didn't get caught up, or something?"

Elphaba thought back to the slow, tender rhythm he'd maintained, despite how difficult it must have been to do so. She remembered his hands caressing her, his kiss reassuring her, and that he had taken his time to get there. His hands and mouth had not hesitated to make sure she was satisfied - he'd put her body's desperate need to be warmed before his own pleasure. "It'll be easier," he'd said when she furrowed her brow at him. "It'll be easier for you, and more enjoyable, if..." Her face was hot, again, at the simple memory of what he'd done.

"No, of course not," she said. "It's just an adjustment."

He sighed with relief. "Stay all night? Tomorrow's Saturday," he reminded her. "You've nowhere to be, and you can tell Galinda you got up early to study. You can sleep in, even, and I'll go end things with her first thing."

Elphaba nodded in compliance. "Fiyero?"

"Mmhmm?"

"It was good," she murmured. "I don't want you to think I didn't... Just because I'm a little sore now, doesn't mean that it wasn't good at the time. I really... It was. I just wanted you to know."

He smiled with relief. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

In the morning, waking with Elphaba in his arms, Fiyero pretended to himself that she was his wife, and realized that his relationship with her was exactly what he wanted in a marriage. His legs adored being entwined with hers, his hip was enamored with her hip against it. His arms felt joyous to be surrounding her, his hands alive with the sensation of rubbing her back. His chest and shoulder, they had the enviable position of supporting her upper body and head, and his head, well his head was the luckiest of all. His lips brushed her hair, his nose took in the smell of her. His ears heard her breathing, and his eyes, his blessed eyes, drank in the sight of her. Of course, his brain was the true victor. His brain knew that all this was nothing compared to the things she said, the morals she held, and the everything she was.

"Yero?"

He grinned at the sound of her stirring, and hugged her tight. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time to be in love," Fiyero shrugged.

"Excuse me while I throw up," Elphaba muttered. "Where's your shirt?"

"Why?"

"I want to get up and go to the bathroom," she said, looking at him like he was daft.

"There's no need for a shirt," Fiyero informed her, looking mischievous. "Which, by the way, is the sexiest thing you've ever worn. Well, besides _nothing_." Elphaba blushed. "How is it that I got so lucky as to see you in it so often? Why didn't you ever bring something else to wear?"

"To be honest, I love sleeping in your shirt," she smiled, looking shy.

"So you really could have brought sleep wear?"

She flushed. "Not with me, every time. But I could have brought something over here and left it. Except Galinda could have found it..." Elphaba's voice trailed off, full of guilt.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I'm glad you didn't," he smiled. "I loved seeing you in my clothes." He kissed her again, grinning. "I love kissing you," he exclaimed. "_Finally_ kissing you!"

Elphaba nodded. "Bathroom?"

Fiyero looked downcast. "Fine," he relented, releasing her.

She rolled out of bed, groaning, and staggered to his bathroom, closing the door quickly, to hide her nudity. She stood at his sink, running water over her hands and splashing it on her face, and it was then that she looked at herself in the mirror.

She didn't look any different, but she knew she _was_ different. She wasn't a virgin, anymore. She blushed to think of it.

And she'd betrayed the first friend she'd ever made.

For the first time in her life, Elphaba felt beautiful. And for the first time in her life, Elphaba looked in the mirror, and didn't like what she saw.

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed that last chapter! Wow! Or, rather... I'm counting the oneshot as a chapter, so, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last TWO chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elphaba exited the bathroom quickly, and started to hurriedly pull on her clothes. Fiyero had kicked back, just to rest his eyes, and sort of drifted off, but started when she dropped her bag, the sound of it hitting the floor an alarm that something was going on.

"You're _not_ seriously going to try this again, are you?"

"I should get back. I'm not going to lounge here while you... I should get back."

Fiyero flew from bed, and Elphaba turned away from him. "Don't," he grumbled, pulling on his pants. "Don't pretend you shouldn't be looking."

"I _shouldn't_ be looking," she shot back.

"Fae, please," Fiyero pleaded. It wasn't clear _what_ he wanted, only that he wanted something. "You and I, we're _right_. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, that it took me so long to realize it, but... You never said anything, either!"

"Because it was never going to happen," Elphaba revealed.

"What??"

"You and I," she sighed, as he pulled on his shirt. "You're so... I didn't want to say, because you already have the perfect girlfriend. What could you ever want with me?"

Fiyero sighed, also, though his sigh was much heavier. "What makes Galinda so damn perfect?"

Elphaba was taken aback for a moment. "She's... _Galinda_." Fiyero turned her trademark eyebrow arch back on her, and she stammered to continue. "Sh-She's, well... She's _so_ perfect. Beautiful, popular..."

"She wears fancy clothes and plays mindless emotional games with her fellow students," Fiyero translated. "Even if Galinda _was_ the most perfect girl in the world, she's not _you_. And _you_ are perfect for _me_."

"Why? What makes us so perfect?"

"We've said that word so many times in the last thirty seconds, it doesn't even sound like a word anymore," Fiyero muttered. At Elphaba's look of impatience, he continued. "We're not _really_ perfect. Nobody is. And we're... You're a brilliant, morale, beautiful woman. I'm a lazy, spoiled former playboy. You've got your work cut out with me, and I'm... I don't deserve you. But I love you. We love each other. And the things that don't quite match up about us are just things we can learn from each other. Being your friend has done more for me than years of attempts by any other person. I wasn't a man before I met you, Elphaba. I was a little boy, trying to seem like a man. I wasn't good enough for you, then... I'm still working on it, but you make me want to be..." he tried to find the words. "You make me want to be _everything_. Everything you want and need."

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?"

Fiyero heard the tremor in her voice, which was quiet and unsure. "I'm not, Fae. Telling you how I love you and why isn't wonderful, it's basic." He moved to her, then, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Do you need to hear it again? Do I need to say it over and over until you believe it? I will," he smiled. "It's nice to be able to admit it. It was a relief just to admit it to _myself_. I'll tell you over and over again that I love you."

Elphaba shook her head. "I still won't believe it." She studied him. "I can't comprehend that there's love within you that's only for me. I've never had that before."

"Well you have it now," he murmured, stroking her face before gently pressing his lips to hers. "Unconditionally." He kissed her awhile longer, before pulling away. "If I keep kissing you... I should go find Galinda," he said, though it was clear he regretted his decision to cease the amazing kissing. "Should I get you some breakfast, or -?"

"No," she shook her head. "But thank you."

"I'll just feed myself before I go then," he grimaced. "Better to get my strength up."

"I'll see you later, then."

"I love you, Fae," he said, as if willing the universe to conspire against them.

She smiled in return, and set off to break up with her own significant other. She found him in the courtyard, reading, as usual. He really was an intellectual match for her, she knew.

But studying Kers, she compared kissing him with kissing Fiyero. Kers tried to be bold in his actions, he wasn't slow, he wasn't patient. Well, it wasn't that. He didn't take baby steps. I leapt from one step to another, so that, even if he'd waited three weeks to do it, it still felt rushed.

Fiyero built, whereas Kers jumped in where they'd left off the last time. It wasn't... She never felt prepared. A man who was in tune with her needs would know that, wouldn't he?

"I have to tell you something," she said, feeling cliché. Kers could tell that it wasn't going to be good. Even if he and Elphaba hadn't been drifting over the past week or so, he would have known that she was about to break bad news simply by her facial expression. She didn't wait for him to respond. "I can't be with you anymore."

"Oh," Kers murmured. "I... I understand."

Elphaba shifted, feeling tense with discomfort. "I just don't think... I can't trust you."

"I should've saved you," he nodded, staring at the ground.

"It's not just about the Philosophy Club," Elphaba tried to explain.

"Well, no. You're in love with Fiyero," Kers shrugged. "I was never going to win in the end. Has he realized he loves you, too?"

Elphaba was gobsmacked. "That's not..."

"I really do love you, Elphaba," Kers admitted, looking broken. "I know that I didn't... There are things I would take back if I could. I'd give anything to take back... Even though it will never win your heart in the end. If loving you was enough I'd be perfect for you."

"Kers, you're such a great -"

"Don't," he interrupted, his eyes wet with the tears he was trying to blink back. "Don't placate me." He leaned to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I hope you two work it out, even though I can't imagine Galinda taking this any better than me."

Elphaba couldn't make her mouth move in time to argue as he turned and walked away. Her legs, though, her legs started to run even before she knew where she was going, and even before she could admit what she was going to do when she got there.

She caught him just as he was about to ascend the final flight of steps to their dorm room. "Fiyero," she gasped. "You can't. You can't do it." She stopped to catch her breath. "Kers looked... I can't be the reason Galinda's face looks like that. I can't do this to her."

Fiyero looked horrified. "I can't keep dating her," he hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was nearby. "It's a lie, Fae."

"Then lie to her. And forget us. I'll never forgive you if you break her heart," Elphaba threatened, hating that she sounded so convincing.

"Elphaba, you can't! You can't do this, you can't just walk away," Fiyero cried.

"Yes, I can," she informed him.

"That's disgusting," he whispered. "That's your heart, Fae. That's your heart you're messing with, and mine!"

"Fiyero, please... Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"'_This'_? As if it's nothing?" Fiyero threw his hands in the air. "_This_ is you telling me we can't be together."

"We were just friends for a really long time, Yero, we can do it again."

"I can't," he shook his head. "Not after last night. I can't..." Fiyero's mind raced over the memory of moving with her, being flush up against her, tasting her, caressing her. It was the sexiest thing he could ever remember, and it was so because it had been with her, because everything he'd done had been for her because he loved her. To not be able to reach out and pull her close at will after knowing the true contentment and bliss of making love to her would be beyond torture. "I love you too much, I want you too desperately. I didn't think it was possible to want you any more than I did, and now I know that... I don't even think I've tapped into the extent of this -"

"Fiyero, it can't happen. This needs to be what it always was, which is the beautiful man and his beautiful girlfriend, happy and popular, and I am meant to be alone. I don't deserve to be the reason Galinda -"

"_Forget about her,"_ he growled. "Think of yourself for once, and if you can't, think of me."

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't do this to her." He looked for unbelievably frustrated and heartbroken, she relented. "We'll still see each other, and... Maybe the two of you won't work out, or maybe... Let's just take a step back from this, alright?" She took his hand in hers. "Fiyero, please."

He knew he would relent, if she needed him to. She was his unending weakness. Looking around quickly, he kissed her. "I'm going to make it impossible for you to stay away from me," he warned. "I'm going to seduce you over and over until you give in and decide that we'll be together."

"That's not fair," Elphaba whispered.

"Neither is being apart. I won't endure it for long," he reminded her. He turned to go.

"Aren't you going to go in?"

"Not now," he murmured. "I can't yet."

Elphaba nodded. "I'll... see you later?"

He nodded sadly, and left, not looking back once. It was only then, when no longer frantically on the defensive, that she fully comprehended that she'd saved Galinda's heart only to wound Fiyero's, and that she wasn't sure it was a fair trade.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, all. I just got back from LA again. "Wicked" was divine - Laura Woyasz played Glinda and impressed me; no small feat considering I was expecting Megan! Then, we went again to try and win Lottery tickets - we didn't. We did, however, get to purchase 45 dollar orchestra seats. AND MEGAN WAS BACK!! She was super tired, but still amazing! We went to the stage door afterward and met her; first in line! She signed our programs and I got a picture with her - she is soooo tiny, I couldn't believe it. SO AWESOME! We would have waited for the rest of the cast but Caissie was de-greenifying and Kris had guests... Megan was the big deal, and we got her. Though I've just found out that today is Caissie's last show as well (I thought it was just Kris') so I'm a little sad that I'll never see her again; she was flawless. 4th time seeing the show and I can't get enough. P.S. The New Glinda is ONLY 21!! OMO!! So, sorry I haven't been on, but I was re-inspired, so here's some fic. Even though I wasn't really inspired on this particular one... Sigh. And pleeeease excuse typos, they're probably there.**

Faced with the sight of her door, closed and foreboding, Elphaba thought for a moment that she should just move into the library. But, no, she couldn't do that. She took a deep breath, unlocked her door, and entered.

It was empty. Galinda was off somewhere, Oz knew where, Elphaba discovered, as she gazed around, into the empty bathroom, and, even into the wardrobe, though why her room mate would be there, she'd never know.

Sighing, she dropped down onto her bed, feeling dirty all over, and, finally, pulled a pillow over her head so she could hear nothing but her brain, screaming mercilessly at her about her betrayal.

She woke later that day when Galinda returned, laden with shopping bags, her heels making a surprisingly big sound for someone so light and bouncy. "Shopping is exhaustifying," she announced. "I - oh, sorry," she whispered.

"It's all right," Elphaba groaned. "I'm awake..."

"You were already up and gone when I woke up this morning," Galinda said, frowning slightly. "You've been studying far too much, Elphie. No wonder you conked out during the day."

"I've been meaning to take a break from it," Elphaba murmured.

"Do you want to get some coffee from the café?"

Elphaba pushed down the wave of guilt she felt. "Sure," she complied. As she pulled herself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, she reminded herself that what had happened between her and Fiyero had been a one-time thing. It had been a mistake, a fluke, something that was bound to happen considering the events of the past couple weeks, and all the time they'd spent before it. But it wasn't going to happen again.

She would be fine. Just fine.

At the café, bumping into Fiyero and Boq, Elphaba was not fine. She stared at the floor the entire time, flushing with shame, as Fiyero played much more cool than she was comfortable with. How was he this good at lying? Or had he been lying to her that night?

Their "coffee" ended up being an ordeal that included a walk back to Shiz and through the grounds. "Oh, drat," Galinda exclaimed at one point. "I must have left my gloves back at the café!"

"We should run and fetch them," Boq suggested.

"Yes, let's," Elphaba agreed.

"Well, there's no point in us all traipsing back there," Galinda said. "Why don't you and Yero stay here and keep this gorgeous spot, and Boq and I will run back."

"We should all go," Elphaba said. "Or, Boq can stay here with Fiyero, and I'll come with you."

"It's more appropriate if it's a boy with me," Galinda pointed out. Boq's look of dismay turned to one of hope.

"Then take Fiyero," Elphaba tried.

"Honestly, Elphie, since when do you not want to spend time with Fiyero?" Elphaba couldn't respond to that, and so, with a little kick and a bounce, Galinda was off, Boq gallantly escorting her. "Wait here for us," she called over her shoulder.

The moment they were out of sight, Fiyero tugged Elphaba into a stand of some nearby trees. "You don't even want to be around me anymore?"

"It's not that," Elphaba whispered. "It's just too much, I feel so bad, and you look so good..."

Fiyero's face broke into a smile at that, and Elphaba regretted it. "It would all be much easier if we were just together."

"We can't," Elphaba tried, but Fiyero was already putting his former threat into action.

"Elphie, just say you'll be with me," he whispered, his lips so close to brushing her neck she thought she was going to explode. "I love you, just say you'll be with me, and then we can be together."

"Fiyero?"

Galinda's voice stopped Elphaba's heart, until she realized that Galinda was _looking for_ Fiyero; they hadn't been caught. "You're a bastard," she whispered, fighting the urge to sob.

Fiyero shook his head. "I'm a broken heart," he sighed. "I'm over here, Galinda," he called, as Elphaba turned and fled in the other direction. "You're back fast," he said, emerging from the trees.

"My gloves were in the bottom of my purse," Galinda said, blushing. "Where's Elphie?"

Fiyero sighed. "She didn't feel well, I think she went back to the dorm."

"Oh, well that's just awful! I should go check on her," Galinda said.

"If you want," Fiyero complied. "But I think she said she was going to try to sleep."

"She'd better not be running off to study. Honestly, Fiyero, she looks completely... She's all washed out."

Fiyero said nothing for a good long while. "Where'd Boq get to?"

"Nessa spotted him," Galinda shrugged. "Well, the two of us could certainly make the most of this unexpected time alone together..."

Fiyero forced a smile. "Sure, of course." They walked in silence for a couple minutes. "You know, about Elphaba... Maybe she just needs a good meal. When was the last time you saw her eat?"

Galinda fought a wave of disappointment, but knew that her boyfriend was probably right. "Maybe we could all go to dinner tonight?"

"That's a great idea, Lin," Fiyero smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Galinda had to admit that the praise and smile, and accompanying embrace, made her heart flutter enough to make it worth it.

When they got back to the dorm Galinda and Elphaba shared, they found Elphaba buried in a book. "Elphie," Galinda said, plopping down on Elphaba's bed. "Fiyero said you weren't feeling very great, and we decided that you need some good food and time off."

"I really don't think - "

"Elphaba," Galinda barked. "You and me and Fiyero and Nessa and Boq and Kers are going to dinner."

"Oh, Galinda..."

"Don't argue with me," Galinda started.

"No, I... Kers and I... We're not..."

"They broke up," Fiyero supplied.

Galinda's jaw dropped. "Oh, Elphie, when?"

"Just this morning," Elphaba replied.

"Who... did it?"

"It was me," Elphaba sighed, closing her book. "It was awful."

"Well then maybe tonight isn't a good night for dinner," Galinda nodded, looking downcast.

"Well, if you really wanted to go... I don't want to ruin the night. Or, perhaps just you two couples could go," Elphaba suggested.

"Elphaba, we couldn't all go out without you," Galinda said, as if it were obvious. "Obviously," she scoffed.

"Come on, Elphie," Fiyero suggested, softly.

"Well... If Nessa and Boq agree," she complied, feeling dubious.

Where Galinda went, Boq would go, and where Boq would go, Nessa would go. And even if Elphaba hadn't wanted to go before, Nessa's presence at dinner would have been enough to make her appear, and so, of course, Fiyero would have been there as well. Really, they were a tight group, even if the reasons for it were less-than-honourable. Elphaba pondered their tight knit existence as she picked at a dinner roll.

Dinner was actually enjoyable, save Fiyero's presence to her left. She could feel him watching her throughout the night, and her face was burning so hot she thought it might melt off. All she wanted to do was shove him off his chair, down to the floor, and straddle him.

She doubted that would go over well.

As the conversation grew around them, Elphaba felt the tension between herself and Fiyero start to bubble in her veins.

"Fiyero," she murmured, when all else at the table seemed distracted. "Don't... You're staring."

He glanced at their companions. "Am I?"

Elphaba gasped at the sensation of his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh, and all heads at the table shot to her. Fiyero froze, knowing he couldn't pull his arm away now. "I... thought I saw someone I knew," Elphaba lied, weakly. "But I was wrong." She took a pointed pause. "I don't know him at all."

All others at the table resumed their dinner, and after an eternity, Elphaba turned her head to meet Fiyero's eyes. Though she only held them for a fraction of a second, he could see the pain she was in, and pulled his hand away. _I don' t know him at all._ Fiyero didn't know himself, anymore, either. He was reckless and foolish and cruel, and, beyond all that, probably insane.

It was one thing to love her, it was another to hurt her with his love, to drive her away with it. He had thought that seducing her would be easy, and he wished that it could be.

_Don't wish_, he thought. _Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow guys, thanks so much - AOF has passed 300 reviews! I set a secret goal for myself when I started posting here, and I've achieved it and now I've achieved even more, so thanks again, so much! (Though I think a lot of you have ceased reading it... so close to the end, too :S) For those of you reading THIS who don't already know, LostOzian's "Different" is an exquisite and rich piece that I highly recommend. Times a million.**

Time ceased passing for Fiyero right around the time Elphaba started to spend less and less time with him. He couldn't believe how immeasurably intolerant of clocks he was becoming with each passing day. Classes were torture, especially classes that she was in with him, though her situtation wasn't much (if any) better.

She'd broken up with Kers, she was too guilty to spend time with Galinda, she was too _everything_ to even look at Fiyero, and that left her with only Nessa (whose extreme morality only magnified Elphaba's own vast reserve of values) and Boq...

No, Elphaba's life must be worse than his.

Except... Except Elphaba got to be with Elphaba, and Fiyero didn't.

Where could she possibly go all the time? He'd tried the dorm, the library, the benches, the woods by the stream... Anytime he couldn't find her, he tried everywhere he could think of. He decided that the best course of action was to hide out of sight, wait for her to leave her dorm, and follow her. Stalk her, as it were.

And so he did.

He'd forgotten all about her master key to the school; it hadn't been mentioned since before Lurlinemas, when he'd found out. Of course she would make her way to the roof of the library building: the view was gorgeous.

"I'd have never thought of this," he murmured, finding her hugging herself while staring out over the grounds. "Are you cold?"

He didn't wait for her answer; he slipped off his jacket and smoothed it around her shoulders. "Thanks," she murmured. She waited a beat. "We shouldn't..."

"I'm not going to... I miss you. I won't do anything to drive you away, I miss you too much. I love you too much." The pained look on Elphaba's face only lasted a moment, but he saw it. "Fae..."

"It's not fair, Fiyero," she said, turning to face him. "It's not fair that I can't be near you, because I miss you, too." She moved closer to him as she spoke, her words falling over each other like stones tumbling down a hill. "But I can't look at you, I can't..." His arms were around her, then his hands were on her face, then in her hair, his body moving her up against the wall next to the door. "I feel so unendingly guilty and also so very much like I don't even _care_ and I want to throw it all away and forget it all and just _be with you _and I... And I..."

"And you love me," he breathed, loosening his trousers, as if it were the first time again.

She looped her legs around him as he lifted her, pinning her against the wall with his body. "I do."

If he hadn't been on fire with want, Fiyero would have stopped to make her say it again. As it was, he simply kissed her deeply and pulled frantically at her clothes. "I love you," he promised. "I'll always love you."

They gave in again. It was simple, really, the decision to let their hearts override their heads, in that it wasn't a decision at all. Somewhere along the way, Elphaba decided that the trick would be to see each other more regularly, so that their emotions didn't pour over when they did get near each other.

In theory, it might have worked. Maybe. Sort of.

But their meetings turned frantic more often than either wanted to admit, and soon, they were sneaking up to the roof whenever they could. Each time, Elphaba vowed that she would resist Fiyero; she had to be his friend, she couldn't live without his friendship. And in order for that to work, they couldn't touch. That was the only rule.

Fiyero poked at her, tickled her, and generally found ways for their bodies to come in contact whenever possible. It made their few meetings in public extremely awkward; touching had become a habit. It took them a few weeks to come up with a decent solution.

"Fiyero," she laughed, one night, as he nudged at her, an impish grin on his face. "You're trouble." They'd been side by side, staring up at the sky, but now he was braced on one arm, reaching with the other to tickle her.

She caught his left hand in her right, their fingers entwining, and tried to push him off of her, but it was no use. Elphaba could be freakishly strong, but, no, Fiyero was stronger. Millions of times stronger. Pushing her back, his right hand found its way over her eyes, and her laughter died a little. She was pinned and blind, and it took only a split second for her to wonder what was going on, vulnerable as she was.

Fiyero's lips were on hers, softly, and she realized that neither of them were laughing anymore, though the smile on his lips could be felt through his kiss. "Yero," she whispered, hating that her brain still worked even when otherwise intoxicated.

"Mmhmm?"

Oz, that slight chuckle of content in his throat would be her undoing. "We said we wouldn't do this anymore."

"But I love you," he whispered, removing his hand from her eyes.

"It's still wrong."

He looked so sad, she expected him to continue. But he pulled away, sighing softly. 'Stupid,' she thought to herself as she leaned up to kiss him. She really was stupid, she'd decided. Spending time with Fiyero was playing with fire. Very sexy, tender, breathtaking fire.

Her hand moved to his pants of its own accord. "Fae?"

She shook her head. "Let me pretend it's alright," she pleaded.

He took her passionately, wasting no time. They clung to each other when they were finished, refusing to separate. "It's never been this good," he murmured softly. "I've never had better, I never want another." He took a calming breath, his heart breaking at the idea that he might never marry Elphaba and be with her like this as his leisure. "Let's go away somewhere," he said, the idea striking him.

"Fiyero, we can't," she said, sitting up and adjusting her clothing.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong."

"It's all wrong," he reminded her. "At least if we went somewhere, we could be inside, and... It might be nice."

Elphaba came around to the idea of "going away together" much faster than she was comfortable with, but told herself that if she left all the planning up to Fiyero, it wasn't her fault if she just happened to go along.

She would later wonder if she'd gone insane.

They left separately, but met at the train station, she having perfected and performed a small glamour on herself to de-greenify. It didn't last long, and putting it on and taking it off could be tiring, but it made them much less conspicuous.

On the outskirts of Gillikan, north of Shiz, they found, requested and obtained a room without incident, being far from the land Fiyero was known in, and Elphaba being normal-fied. It was always funny to Elphaba how people stared at them; he for his title and reputation, and she for her skin. Now, she found it funny _not_ to be stared at. Fiyero was dressed so casually, he might have been a miner or a bricklayer, and her skin was fair and even. They appeared to be a normal couple on a journey, not a prince and his mistress only here because it was far from anyone they knew.

When they arrived in the room, Elphaba dropped her things and stood near the bed, and Fiyero stood next to her, following her gaze, then, content to stare at her every possible moment, did just so. She kicked off her shoes, still warily eyeing that bed, the one in which he was going to cheat on her best friend. With her.

The linens on the bed were entirely white - sheets, pillows, comforter, everything. Elphaba wasn't sure if the seeming purity of the bed taunted her because of her guilty conscience, or if she wouuld have felt the same way even if she and Fiyero were married.

They were most definitely _not_ married.

"You must be tired," he said, softly. "I know I am."

"Oh, do you not want -"

"No," he smiled, moving to slide his arms around her waist. "I _always_ want. Even half-dead I'd still want you, Fabala-Fae." He kissed her softly. "But I'm so happy just to be near you, I'll gladly hold you while you sleep."

She whimpered softly when his mouth gently brushed her neck. "Yero..."

"I could wake you up with my mouth," he suggested, kissing a trail down her body.

She moaned with satisfaction. "Every time?"

"I can't get enough," he admitted, already down on his knees. Resting his cheek against her stomach, he reached toward her ankles to slide his hands up her legs and pull her underwear down, but paused when he leaned back and took in her face. Frowning, he stood. "Are you going to stay like that all night?"

"Like what?"

"You're... not green."

"Pardon?"

"The glamour. You..."

"Oh," she said, confused. "I can lift it, but I'll just have to put it on again anytime we leave... It gets exhausting."

"Oh, well if you don't want to," Fiyero said, trying to be accomodating.

"No, I can, I just... don't know why _you'd_ want me to."

He looked at her with such tenderness, she thought she must be dreaming. "I love your skin, Fae. Not for the pain it causes you," he added. "But I love it, I love that you have it. You are unique in so many ways, it's just one of them... But I love everything about you. I love you just the way you are."

Suddenly, Elphaba wasn't so tired anymore. She murmured the incantation quickly, and knew she was green at the way Fiyero's eyes lit up. "There you are," he murmured, kissing her.

She returned his kiss passionately, hating herself for the time she spent constantly spurning him when he was clearly so perfect. She wished there was another way.

They found themselves entangled in the clean white sheets, gasping and panting, moving rhythmically. Fiyero always delighted in exploring her in different ways, while still managing to keep them close, and maintain eye contact. He teased every inch of her until she was ready to scream, and then sank into her, throwing her legs over his shoulders, or rolling her so that she was on top. And he never ceased to stimulate her, making her weak, leaving her quivering and unable to bear it, until he drove her off the edge and let her complete undoing carry him with her, which, more often than not, it did. When it did not, he would simply pull her flush up against him, kiss her fiercely, and focus on the fact that he was making love to the woman of his dreams.

That he pleased her, caused her to writhe with the agony of immeasurable pleasure, breathe his name in his ear, all these were things that caused him to release inside her, which made him feel as though he had found a place to call home.

She _was_ his home, his heart, his world, his life. He knew that, he knew it when they were together and when they were apart. He didn't care that they had to lie to be together, he didn't care who he might hurt, just so long as he could hold her. He wished there was a way to completely take over her body and set her insides thrumming with how much love he felt for her, wished there was a way for her to really feel the magnitude of his love for her, and know it was real. But there wasn't, not to the degree he wanted, and so he tried to prove it with the way he looked at her, the things he said, the effort he put into listening to and considering her revelations and secrets. He tried to prove it by connecting himself to her and gasping his love for her as he moved within her, building a pleasure that would never be matched by any other two people in the entire future of the world. And he stayed joined with her until he could no longer, and then pulled her close to dream of her until he woke.

He wished it were enough. He wished they were only each other's.


	17. Chapter 17

**To live4yourXdreams, this story is Musicalverse. I'd have PMed you, but you're not a user as far as I can tell. Thanks for your review!**

Elphaba found that the nights she slept next to Fiyero were the nights she slept best. Despite the fact that she felt guilty about the whole thing, she usually dropped off to sleep quickly and rarely woke during the night. She still woke fairly early, but, Fiyero or not, she was still Elphaba. She had pondered this, and concluded that their lovemaking, and the release of calm her climax led to, exhausted her. But then, some nights, they didn't make love.

The morning after their first night at the inn, Elphaba pondered this as she watched Fiyero sleep. The first time she and Fiyero had snuck off to be together, but not ended up actually sleeping together, it had been his idea.

"Fae," he'd said. "I love you. And I know that when we're together, I'm showing you my love, but sometimes, I worry... I hope you don't feel like this is all I want from you."

"I, um..." Elphaba had never consciously contemplated the idea, but she'd realized a part of her must have as his words hit home.

"I don't care about you because we have sex," he'd continued. "We _make love_ because I care about you; I love you." He had kissed her, then, and pulled her against him to sleep, fully clothed.

She'd still slept soundly through the night.

As Fiyero shifted in his sleep, his hand gently reaching for her, she remembered every night since that first one that she'd slept soundly, sex or not. It wasn't sex, the satisfaction of some urge - it was him. It was Fiyero, and only Fiyero, that made her feel... safe. And whole. And perfect.

It wasn't fair to keep him, not like this. And did she want him like this? She believed that he loved her; she didn't want to think that forbidding him from ending his relationship was secretly a test to see if he'd break up with Galinda for her, anyway. She wanted to believe that she believed he loved her, because she _did_, didn't she?

Their last morning together before they had to return, she curled into him and rested her face on his strong, beautiful shoulder. His natural smell was intoxicating to her, now; it filled her with warmth and a feeling of security. He shifted in his sleep, waking happily with the knowledge that she was next to him.

"Morning, love," he murmured, pulling her closer.

"Morning..." She stretched. "How long do we have?"

Fiyero sighed. "Not long." He kissed the top of her head. "We should get packed and check out, I guess."

Elphaba smiled to herself. "You're not going to try for another round?"

"I'm game if you want to, of course," he grinned. "But I'm just happy to spend time with you, you know that."

"Maybe we should just get ready," she said, feeling like perhaps if they didn't sleep together today, they weren't doing anything wrong. For today, at least.

They traveled back to Shiz in relative silence, comfortable just to be near each other and doze, though Elphaba wasn't as adept at dozing as Fiyero was. "It's almost over," Elphaba whispered to him as they neared the stop she was going to get off at.

The driver eased the carriage to a halt so carefully, it didn't even wake Fiyero. She gently pulled herself from his shoulder, kissed his forehead, and exited, bracing herself to return to her room mate once more.

She knew that Fiyero would be upset that she'd snuck away, but if she looked at him and said 'goodbye'... She's look at him and kiss him, which wasn't her intention.

She would find the resolve to end it. She couldn't keep him, and couldn't steal him away, even briefly. Returning to her room, she found Galinda sitting on her bed, staring at nothing.

"How was your research trip?"

"It was alright," Elphaba murmured, dropping her shoulder bag. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Galinda sighed. "Well, I -"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door, which she didn't even bother to stand up and answer. Elphaba went to the door, and found Fiyero there, looking betrayed. "Where did you go?" he whispered.

"I came here," she whispered. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Is she in there?"

"_Of course_ she is," Elphaba hissed, stepping back. "Galinda, Fiiyero's here to see you."

With that, she stepped past him, grabbed his bag, shoved him into the room, and fled, dragging his stupid, incredibly obvious satchel to his room. She unpacked it, then stuffed the empty evidence in the back of his closet, panicking more and more as time passed.

Fiyero was smoothly flirting with Galinda while all this was going on, which would have reassured her if not for the fact that he ceased flirting after some mild kissing, and was "running late" again. Galinda didn't even catch his excuse, if he even made one.

Elphaba returned hours later, to find Galinda asleep, her hair not in curlers, her sleep mask still on her bedside table. Knowing she was to blame, Elphaba vowed to be there for her friend tomorrow, and was reading when the blonde woke, staggered to the bathroom, returned, and sat on her bed, ready to bare her soul.

"Elphie..." Galinda sounded so unsure, so meek. "Do you think I... Would it make me a bad person to break up with Fiyero because he won't sleep with me?"

Elphaba felt sick to her stomach as the word "no" flew from her lips.

"But if a guy did that to a girl, it would be horricious," Galinda reminded her. "We'd call him a snake. It's something Avaric would do."

Sighing, Elphaba murmured, "Avaric would never be in a relationship as long as yours, sex or not."

"You know what I mean. Oh, Elphie, I'm awful!" She took a deep breath. "I'm snakeified."

"Galinda," Elphaba sighed, trying to buy time. "I'm sorry, I have to be somewhere. But I'll talk to you about this when I get back, alright? I promise."

Elphaba knew exactly where she had to be. She had to be in front of Fiyero, telling him words she didn't truly want to tell him. He was in his room; where else would he be if not with Galinda or her? She knocked once then entered, and tried not to stare at the sight he made lounging on his bed, a book in front of him. "Fiyero, it's time for you to sleep with Galinda. She's going to suspect something, if she doesn't already."

"I can't, Fae," he said, shaking his head. "I just...can't. You've asked me to stay with her, and we barely see each other anymore... I'm doing all this, I'm living without you, because you wanted it. But I can't do that, not even for you."

"She's miserable," Elphaba murmured.

"Then she should break up with me!" Fiyero stood and walked to her, attempting to catch her hand in his, but she pulled away.

"Are you trying to get her to do that? That's low, Fiyero. Listen to me: as long as it would hurt Galinda, you and I will never be together. You might as well just be a good boyfriend," she snapped.

"So, what, if I don't do it, you'll just...?"

"Just... Sleep with your girlfriend, Fiyero."

Fiyero clenched his jaw, truly angry at Elphaba for the first time in his life, but blindly in love with her, anyway. He took a deep breath, sniffed, and blinked his eyes, trying to suck back all signs of the tears that were threatening to gather. He leaned to her, brow furrowed in pain, eyes trained on his feet, save a brief glance up at her. "I'll pretend it's you," he choked.

After he had gone, Elphaba raced to his bathroom and threw up until she was dizzy, then dropped to the floor to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

Galinda was staring out the window when Elphaba returned late that night. She'd seen Fiyero exit the dorm an hour of so previous, but waited in the shadows a little longer, unsure of if she'd be relieved or horrified if she returned and found that he hadn't slept with Galinda.

"Hey, Lin," she murmured.

"Oh, you startled me," Galinda whispered, not turning from the window.

"Something on your mind?"

Galinda turned from the view of the moon and crossed to sit on her bed. Elphaba took her post on her own bed, facing the blonde, who looked disheveled. "Fiyero and I... We were together, finally," she admitted.

"Oh," Elphaba said, feigning surprise. "You hadn't...?"

"No. _I'd_ never at all," Galinda confessed, picking at her fingernail.

"Was it what you thought it would be?"

Galinda looked defeated, and said nothing for a long while. "I don't know what I thought it would be."

"Oh." Elphaba's stomach did flip flops.

"It was...!" Galinda tried to think of a way to say it. "I don't... I mean, he was good. Of course. And I... But I thought it would bring us closer."

"And it didn't?"

"He didn't really... look at me," Galinda admitted.

"Where did he look?"

"His face was in my neck," Galinda supplied, pointing.

"I've heard that's what men do," Elphaba offered, her voice careful.

"I thought he would look at me." Galinda raised her tear-filled eyes to gaze at Elphaba. "But, Elphie, he didn't look at me. He doesn't look at me."

Elphaba had never heard Galinda's voice so small and lifeless. "I'm sorry, Galinda."

Galinda sniffled, nodding. "Thank you for listening, Elphie," she gasped, before burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

Elphaba rushed to her side and held her while she cried. She held Galinda through her tears, knowing she was the cause of them.

oxOxo

"Fiyero."

He was in the library. Of course he was. He didn't look at her, he couldn't bring himself to lift his head. The truth was, he hadn't only slept with Galinda because Elphaba told him to. He'd also hoped that it would make him feel closer to his girlfriend, that it would take his mind off the woman he knew he was truly in love with. It had accomplished neither, and now he had taken something from Galinda that she could never get back, and, while taking it, had been thinking of somebody else. "Fae." He paused. "It's been a couple weeks."

"You've been stumbling through them," she pointed out, her tone accusatory.

"I've been a little under the weather," he said, scratching at something Elphaba couldn't see on the tabletop. She let his statement hang in the air until it was unbearable for him, and he gazed up at her. "I miss you."

"Galinda's miserable. I came to tell you that. I can't watch her be this miserable. If I'm to blame, then I'll remove myself. I won't be a part of this anymore."

"What?"

"We're through," she said, no longer suffocating on the words. "You and I, we're done. You can tempt me all you want, it's no use. I can't be the reason Galinda is this upset all the time. You will just have to fall in love with her again, because she's what you've got, and she's wonderful."

"_Again_?" Fiyero scoffed, looking downright rageful. He stood, and leaned in close to her. "As if I ever was to begin with? I've only ever loved one woman, Elphaba. And you know that it's you. Galinda will get over this, if I end it with her. She'll survive."

"I'll lose her. The moment you and I say we're together, I'll lose her."

"You'd rather lose me?"

They'd gone too far, too much had happened. It was her fault as much as his, and she knew it. Elphaba tried to think of how to say it. "I'd rather just go back to before," she admitted. "Because that is so impossible, I'd have to say that I'd rather be a woman who sticks with the first friend she ever had than one who prioritizes men over -"

"I'm your best friend, Elphaba," Fiyero interrupted. "I'm your best friend, also." He sighed. "I'm not just 'some guy' who came along out of nowhere and now you've lost all sense."

Elphaba had nothing to say to that, so she didn't speak for a good long while. "We're through," she repeated, finally. "And I'll never be with you. So you might as well be with an amazing girl, who loves you, and would do anything for you. She's so perfect, Fiyero."

"You've said this before," he reminded her. "You gave in."

"Not this time. If you try to tempt me, you won't see me at all. I am very good at disappearing."

oxOxo

Fiyero had taken to drinking. Out of favour now with Elphaba, and mostly disgusted at the idea of being with Galinda, but feeling like somehow it was his only chance at ever getting Elphaba back, he found that not thinking clearly was his best option, and that required liquor.

Of course, along with the liquor came partying, because parties were a suitable location to get very very drunk. Galinda, also, had become quite the little drinker, and so Fiyero and Galinda found that they were back to having tons of fun together. Mostly.

Elphaba had retreated into herself, though Galinda seemed more and more cheerful with each passing week. "Elphie, I really can't bear to see you here all alone and... well, you seem _sad _Elphie. And I was sad before, but now things are getting better, and... You were there for me, and I want to be there for you."

"I'm fine, Galinda. I'm happy for you, and I'm happy for me and all the reading I'm getting done."

"Elphie, please won't you come out with us tonight? There's a big party at the Chenzel! I feel like we haven't all been together in a group for ages and ages." She paused. "It's so strange. We all used to be so close."

Elphaba didn't want Galinda to dwell on all the recent changes in their circle of friends, and so she begrudgingly agreed, though she regretted it the instant she and Galinda met up with a very sexy, yet incredibly drunk Fiyero. "Ladies," he slurred.

Galinda giggled. "I brought Elphie out! Isn't that fantabulous?"

"Elphie, I've missed you," he said, trying to focus on her, though he swayed and squinted.

She looked at him more closely and saw dark circles under his eyes, then looked away. "I've heard the two of you have been out having a good time," she commented.

"We've been out a lot recently," he nodded.

"Gee, Fiyero, try not to sound so happy," Galinda laughed, linking her arm through his.

"You know me," he said, realizing he should say something better. "I'm always happy."

The night was incredibly long, and Elphaba found herself edging away from Fiyero and Galinda, who wound up dancing the night away, anyway. Elphaba ended up near the exit before she even realized she was headed there, but was intercepted by a very drunk young man on the way.

"I was just, uh... Oh!"

He dragged her into his arms and onto the dance floor, where she found herself trapped and unable to escape until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, her relief at rescue gave way to disdain as she was face to face with Avaric. "Hey, Elphaba, there you are!" he shouted over the music. "Sorry, man," he said to the Mystery Guy, who clearly knew better than to stick around, and vanished. Avaric watched him go with mild amusement, then turned back to her. "You looked horribly uncomfortable," he shrugged. "Are you having a good time?"

"No," she replied. "Are you?"

"Not really," he frowned. "Wanna come get a drink with me?"

"No," she replied, wondering what he was on to even try to spend time with her. "Are you high?"

He laughed. "Not really. Come on, it's hot in here."

"I don't trust you around drinks," she said. "Do you remember the last time you and I were consuming beverages near each other?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Though I remember the fallout. I didn't do anything that might have hurt you, Elphaba. Forget the fact that I wouldn't want to, I was way too gone to have actually successfully endangered you! I promise," he swore. "I'm thirsty. If you want to come get some punch, I'd love your company." She glared at him. "I did just save your life, you know."

"You saved my feet, at most," she shot back.

He grinned. "Touché. Come on, Elphie."

"I think I'd better just go home. I'm very tired. But, uh... Thank you, I guess," she replied, attempting civility.

"I can walk you back," Avaric suggested. Elphaba just stared at him. "It's no trouble," he shrugged.

"Are you plotting something? You're being strangely kind, it's unnerving."

Avaric smiled in a sad sort of way that made Elphaba unsure of who she was for a moment. "I've been awful to you," he admitted quietly. "But I... If we could talk, I'd like to apologize, and maybe explain." She wasn't convinced. "Look, I think Boq's about ready to phone it in," he said, spotting Boq and gesturing for him to come over. "How about if he walks sort of with us, and then you'll know I mean you no harm."

Elphaba eyed her munchkin friend warily, then nodded, gesturing for him to come with them. He seemed relieved, and trundled over to them, clearly through with the rambunctious crowds and a night full of drunken women he would never have, because he was in a relationship, whether he was always one hundred percent happy with it or not.

Later, in the cool night air, with Boq about ten feet behind them, Avaric walked next to her nervously, fiddling with his sleeves, adjusting his collar, running a hand through his hair, and, every so often, double-checking to make sure she didn't need his coat.

"Avaric, _what_ is your deal?" she finally asked.

"I'm just... I like you," he sighed.

"Bullshit," Elphaba tossed back.

"I swear on my looks that I do," he offered, causing her to pause and gaze at him.

"What's in a lie like this for you?"

"I'm not..." He sighed, frustrated. "Hey, Boq," he called.

Boq walked to where they had stopped, looking nervous. "Yes?"

"When you were a little kid, you know how you picked on the girls you liked?"

Boq, looking terrified, stammered, "N-no... I was always really nice to them."

"Which is why you never had a date," Avaric muttered, looking disappointed. "Alright, well you know how _some guys_ were mean to the girls they liked?"

"Oh, definitely," Boq said, looking relieved to be saying what Avaric wanted. "Hair pulling, sand kicking, name calling... The works. I never understood it."

"There, you see?" Avaric held his hands out to Elphaba, who looked unconvinced. "I'm still seven years old."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Finally, some truth out of you."

"I'm not lying, I like you! I swore on my looks!"

"You're an idiot," she smirked.

"Fiyero's an idiot, you like him just fine," Avaric pointed out, not realizing the intense chill his words gave her.

"Fiyero is also a gentleman, who never calls me Artichoke," she finally managed to point out.

"True," Boq and Avaric agreed at the same time.

"I apologize for that," Avaric offered.

"If he's saying he likes you, Elphaba... I wouldn't let it effect me, but I would believe him," Boq offered. "Avaric," he added, emboldened. "You're an asshole."

Avaric smiled. "How true."

"I think he's telling the truth," Boq shrugged.

"Why?" Elphaba felt a little betrayed at Boq's statement.

"Because, thusfar, I've never heard him lie about anything. He may be an asshole, but I've never known him to be a liar."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at Avaric. "Prove it."

Avaric's eyes darted toward their diminutive friend. "With Boq here?"

"If you can," Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"Uhh..." Avaric thought for a moment, then started talking a mile a minute. "You look gorgeous when you wear that navy skirt and the black V-neck sweater. I played extra rough in Quotch scrimmages with Kers when I found out he was dating you, to the point that he'll have a bad knee for the rest of his life. I sit behind you and slightly to the side in all our classes together, so I can see you. I wrote my last paper about Animal rights, even though I knew it wouldn't get me a good grade. I haven't screwed around with anyone since I found out you were single again, which has been _really hard_, I -"

"Alright, please," Elphaba said, holding up her hands. "You'll embarrass yourself."

"I think he already has," Boq snickered.

"Are you still here?" Avaric barked.

"No," Boq said, hopping away as quickly as his legs would carry him.

"Well there goes my escort. And by that, I mean _witness_."

"Look, if you don't like me back, that's fine. I just wanted to tell you. And I promise to be better from now on. No more seven-year-old stuff. Nine, ten, maybe," Avaric offered.

"Fine," Elphaba said, glancing in the direction of her dorm.

"May I still walk you back? So that you're sure to get there alright?"

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba stomped in the direction of her dorm, then paused when she realized he wasn't walking with her. "Well?"

Grinning, he jogged a few steps to catch up to her, smoothly removed his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, and continued walking her the rest of the way home.


	19. Chapter 19

When they arrived at Elphaba's dorm, Elphaba gently removed his jacket and returned it to him. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he returned. "Can you do me a favour?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Depends."

"When you get up there, can you turn on your light, so I know you're...?" At her look of disgust, he blushed. "I know it's lame, but it's inappropriate to walk you up, even though I want to know that you got all the way in alright." When she still said nothing, he rolled his eyes and grinned. "Just do it, you stubborn bean."

"Fine," she said, turning quickly. "Good night, Master Avaric."

"Ouch, the honorific," he winced, jokingly. "I've got a lot of ground to make up."

"That you do," she agreed curtly, though she graced him with the briefest smile before opening the door and slipping inside.

Grinning, he walked around the corner in plain view of her window (he couldn't believe now that he'd staked it out with a bunch of guys, all of whom had been intent upon wooing Galinda) and waited until her light went on. Surprisingly, she came to the window. "You're pathetic," she called, softly.

"Good night, Miss Elphaba," he smiled, hands in pockets. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

She watched him go till he was out of sight, then softly closed the window.

Avaric was altogether impressed with how the evening had gone. Though he hadn't told Elphaba, he'd been sure when she broke up with Kers that she'd soon be dating Fiyero. When that never happened, he'd started to hope that maybe the chemistry he saw between the pair had been born out of jealousy, and that, maybe, Elphaba's heart could be available.

It had been stupid of him to tease her, though her return sass at him had always excited him. And, to be fair, he'd never tormented her the way others had - perhaps he'd stand a chance, if he'd learn to balance compliments with feisty digs. Tonight had certainly gone better than he'd allowed himself to hope possible.

It was with that in mind that he strode away from her building, enjoying the pleasant night air, and the smell of her that still lingered on his coat, which he had slid back on. What was the smell? Lavender?

He grinned at the thought of finding out for sure, and yelped at a hand on his shoulder, swinging around to defend himself. "Ladylike," Elphaba smirked.

"I'm a classy dame," he shrugged. "Did you forget something?"

She looked at him with a mix of facial expressions: surprise, nervousness, and, above all, like he was stupid for not knowing. "Yes," she finally answered, and kissed him on the cheek.

He was vaguely aware of how lame he must have looked with his mouth hanging open in surprise, but could only trade that facial expression for idiotic joy, and he wasn't sure which would put him more at her mercy. "Thank you," was all he could say.

She studied him for a moment. "Av," she said, as if trying it out.

His face spiked up into a boyish grin. "Yes?"

She'd had to rise up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and she did so again to capture his lips with her own. "Hmm," she murmured, pensively.

"If you're trying me on for size, you need to decide fast, because it's an awful game you're playing with my heart."

"Is that a line?"

"I wish it was," he sighed.

"You've been mean to me for so long..."

"Really? I mean, yeah. But... Honestly, I like bickering with you. But if I hurt your feelings, I apologize."

She bit her lip, thinking. "You were never as bad at the others," she conceded. "But, I mean, honestly... _artichoke_?"

"Artichoke, celery, asparagus, plant girl..." he smiled. "If I'd been calling you beautiful, stunning, brilliant... You'd have been even angrier."

"You're far too smooth for your own good," she accused.

"If I'm not getting anywhere, I should walk you back. Again," he said. "I was feeling pretty happy with the way we left off, and I don't want to ruin that just yet. Tell me you hate me tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, walk me back," she said, turning to go. "And, no, I don't need your jacket again."

"Tough," he said, as it was already off. It was on her before she could protest, and his hands lingered on her shoulders a moment.

When they got to her door for the second time that night, she took his hand. "You're a cunning, manipulative jerk," she stated, giving his hand a squeeze, then releasing it. He nodded, accepting that he was too late, that he'd done too much damage. "Coming up?"

"What?"

"Walk me up," she said, as if she said it every day.

He nodded, and with every step, he reminded himself that Elphaba was classy, and, unlike any other girl he'd ever spent time with, had more going for her than her body. Elphaba was trying to remain calm, surprised at how confident she was acting, but quickly becoming more and more nervous.

At her dorm, she unlocked the door and entered, nodding for him to follow, which he did cautiously. She slid out of his jacket and placed it on the back of her desk chair, then stood nervously fiddling with her hands. "What do you like most about me?"

"Out of everything?"

"Out of everything."

Avaric thought about it for awhile. "That if I said it was impossible to choose, you'd call it a copout, even though it's one hundred percent true," he said, gazing away from her. "You're honest, and demand nothing less of yourself and others." He paused. "Your integrity," he decided, summing it up. "I like your integrity most about you."

"What do you like least?"

He grinned. "That if I said it was impossible to choose what I like most about you, you'd call it a copout, even though it's one hundred percent true."

"Jerk," she murmured.

"Shrew," he countered, softly. Her hands were on his chest before he could take a breath, and she slid them up, then encircled his neck with her arms, rising up on her toes and leaning flush up against him. With her lips tauntingly close to his, he studied her until she met his gaze. "Elphaba..."

She kissed him, and as she kissed him, she realized that a part of her had always been curious about doing so. It wasn't that she was over Fiyero, or even that she'd had a crush on Avaric, but the tension between them had always been so palpable, it was only natural now to feel a rush of relief as some of the tension gave way to what she recognized as a smoldering kiss.

His hands splayed on her sides, sliding up to the base of her ribs, where his thumbs brushed her gently. As the kiss continued, his hands made their way to her face.

It was like that, with her arms around his neck and his hands cradling her elegant visage, that they dropped onto Elphaba's bed. Avaric's eyes had slid closed, but he opened them now and studied her. "Are you sure you want to kiss me?"

"Of course," Elphaba replied, nodding slightly.

Avaric's hand slid to her waist, and he deepened the kiss. Elphaba had to admit that he was good at what he did, and she felt herself giving in to it. Why not? Fiyero would be with Galinda forever, and Avaric... Avaric wasn't Fiyero, but he was smart, when he wasn't being an ass, and she had to admit that she liked his feisty, snarky sarcasm. He was devastatingly handsome, and she was lonely.

"How is this happening? You hate me."

"Elphaba," he murmured. "I've been thinking about doing this for quite some time." He pulled away to look at her. "I don't hate you at all, don't you see?"

To answer him, she leaned up to kiss him, enjoying letting her body take over as his hands slid up to cradle her face, then one slid all the way down her body to pull her leg around him, leaving it there to caress her bottom as their kisses became more heated. It was only when his hand slid lower, then back up on her bare leg, that Elphaba stopped to catch her breath. "Wait," she panted. "I'm..."

"Too fast?" Avaric immediately removed his hand from her leg and slid it back up to her face. "Sorry," he murmured.

"That's it?" Elphaba was shocked.

"Pardon?"

"I expected... Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"Elphie," Avaric said, looking strangely kind. "I'm an asshole, but I'm mostly an asshole where it doesn't count. I don't need, _or want_, to force myself on you. I can wait." He paused. "If my hands behave themselves, may I keep kissing you?"

Elphaba had to smile at that. "Do go ahead," she allowed.

Avaric had been kissing her, gently and feverishly, on the mouth and on her neck, her ear between his teeth and his hands in her hair, for quite some time when Fiyero and Galinda arrived home, shocked to find Elphaba happily wrapped in Avaric's arms. "Fae?"

Fiyero had somehow managed, in a single word, to rip her heart out. "Oh, hey, guys," Avaric said, pulling himself off of Elphaba, who was trapped in Fiyero's gaze. Both stood and posed awkwardly next to each other, as if they'd been caught by their parents and not their friends.

_Look away from him_, her brain commanded, as it threatened to short circuit at the look of betrayal Fiyero couldn't hide. But her heart...

"I didn't know the two of you... um..." Galinda couldn't think how to end that sentence.

"Liked each other at all?"

"Well, yes," Galinda said, replying to Avaric.

"She's entrancing," he shrugged. "Fae," he said, turning to her. "I'll talk to you later? Maybe take you for coffee tomorrow?" She nodded, and he leaned to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she murmured.

After Avaric had gone, the three friends stood in an awkward silence until Galinda said, "Well, he certainly is handsome."

Elphaba nodded, gazing at the floor. "You hate him, Elphaba," Fiyero pointed out.

"He's not so bad," she murmured.

"Not so bad," he scoffed.

"Fiyero," Galinda interrupted. "We should be happy for Elphie. Supportive." Her eyes darted to her friend. "If this is really what you want, Elphie -"

"She doesn't want this," Fiyero moaned. "She's probably... How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Elphaba fixed him with her most steady glare. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Let's all just go to bed," Galinda suggested.

"Galinda, we -"

"No, Fiyero. Thank you for walking me back," she said pointedly. "Goodnight."

Fiyero nodded, then, after a quick glance at Elphaba, gave Galinda the most searing kiss he could muster, leaving her mumbling incomprehensibly even after he'd gone.


	20. Chapter 20

"Elphie, Avaric is going to be here in ten minutes. That gives me enough time to do just a little makeup. Please?"

"In the three weeks I've been dating Avaric, have I even _once_ let you Galindafy me?"

Galinda smiled softly. "Has it only been three weeks? I feel like the two of you have been together a lot longer, somehow."

"Really?"

"Maybe because the two of you always sort of..." Galinda trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, you guys always bickered like an old married couple. I always thought you kind of liked each other, but you were embarrassed to admit you liked him."

"And my embarrassment stopped you? It's never had _that_ effect..."

"Well then you were dating Kers, and then..." Galinda blushed. "I was pretty miserable, and wasn't really thinking about anyone but me. I know that's awful."

The sick sensation of guilt washed over Elphaba. "No, Galinda. Don't apologize. Please."

A few minutes later, Galinda hopped off to answer the door, letting Avaric in and watching with a gooey sort of wonder at how he greeted Elphaba. It had taken Galinda a little getting used to, but then she'd gotten so fully on board with the new couple that is often frightened the pair.

He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Are you ready, Art?"

"Of course I am, Ass," she smiled.

Galinda giggled. 'Art' was Avaric's pet form of 'Artichoke', and 'Ass' was Elphaba's return shortening of 'Asshole'. He'd come up with a list of green things he liked, and interchanged the words on a regular basis. There was something teasing about the way he said it, like he knew that anything more serious or affectionate would make her uncomfortable. She thought back to the first time he'd heard them really throw words back and forth, and smiled to herself.

"Alright, my happy iguana, are you ready for lunch?" Avaric had asked.

"Give me five minutes, if your neck can support the weight of your big head that long," she'd murmured back.

"You're a saucy avocado, aren't you," he'd grinned.

"What does that make you? A social disease?"

"A vegetarian, as it were," he'd shrugged.

Galinda, overhearing it, had chimed in, "But you don't eat her..." before clapping a hand over her mouth and stuttering.

Avaric's ears had turned a little red. "My my, Miss Galinda," he'd chuckled.

"Enough," Elphaba had barked, her face hidden behind her curtain of hair.

Galinda hadn't partaken in their banter since then.

Avaric and Elphaba left, nodding goodbye to her, and she smiled to see his hand on the small of her back. Avaric had really impressed her, and, she knew, Elphaba herself. People who had been "curious" about the new pairing had been met with calm dismissal of their concerns, and Avaric had stuck to his guns about Elphaba.

Kers had retreated from any interaction with Avaric, but his opinion of it wasn't as clear as Galinda would have thought. Though she'd always had trouble scrutinizing her own relationships, as her heart got in the way, she was fairly good at looking at people from the outside and seeing what they were feeling. Kers wasn't surprised that Elphaba was with Avaric because of their previous seeming dislike, but for some other reason, which Galinda couldn't guess. She thought about asking Elphaba if she knew, but decided that, even if her room mate _did_ have an idea, she'd never share it.

Fiyero had been friends with Avaric, but wholeheartedly disliked his dating Elphie. Galinda knew that he was protective of his friend, but Avaric was really being good to Elphaba, and he'd really solidified that he cared for her over the past weeks.

For their date on this particular evening, Elphaba and Avaric had grabbed some snacks and drinks from the café and gone for a stroll through the Shiz grounds, down by the river. They enjoyed a healthy debate about their latest History assignment, which had split the class into opposite teams and asked them to research opposite viewpoints. Fittingly, the couple had been pitted against one another, and were enjoying throwing points back and forth. Elphaba liked being mentally challenged, and Avaric liked that Elphaba would always fight back. They each respected that the other was strong, would hold firm, and not just when it came to school subjects.

Throughout their conversation, Avaric managed to call Elphaba "you twisting ivy", "my crispy pickle", "prickly cactus", "my sour apple", "my dear ferocious alligator" and "you snapping turtle."

Elphaba had laughed at all the names, and said, at the end, that, save his personal jabs about her verdigris, she thought he just might help his team win. Then she scowled. "I'll have to study even _more_."

"I'll tone it down if you won't," he'd offered. "I know that boyfriend time is your last priority as it is, I'd hate to send you back to that library."

She'd taken his hand, and promised that he was wrong about her priorities.

When they arrived at the river, he pulled her close, kissing her hairline at her temple and folding their clasped hands between their bodies. "I missed you today," he murmured.

"I actually missed you, too," she admitted. "I felt incredibly tall all day."

Avaric snorted, though he knew that she'd tagged on the part about height as a defense mechanism. "Galinda's right to hang around you, though. I noticed the two of you were separate for a long while. If only she wasn't so damn protective of 'her seat'," he grumbled.

"She did claim it long before you decided to be nice to me."

"Whatever," he scoffed. "We both know... that I am not nice to you."

She smiled up at him. "Actually, I think defending my honour classifies you as nice to me."

He shifted, and she felt his muscles tense against her. "There's no need for people to be as cruel as they are."

It often occurred to her how much like a baby guard dog Avaric really was, and this was one of those moments. He had the killer instinct to lunge at those who would hurt her without thinking; the untrained mentality of a baby, no restraint. But he was strong and agile, and could do serious damage if she wasn't there to rest a hand on his arm and tell him to let it go. "No, but I have you to distract me," she reminded him, smoothing her hands over him until he relaxed. "You're such a guard dog."

"I'm still not sure how I feel about your view of me being similar to that of a pet. I may choose to be offended by it."

She rolled her eyes. "And let me guess, I'll have to make it up to you."

"Of course!" He pulled her close, but, rather than kissing her, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and just held her close, enjoying the feel of her head on his shoulder.

Elphaba, also, enjoyed resting against him. He was much taller than her, something that was rare. A couple inches shy of six feet tall, she'd towered over people for years. Even Fiyero was only a couple inches taller than she was; Avaric had a decent five or so inches on her. "Want to go curl up somewhere?" she asked after awhile.

"Are you cold?"

She smirked at him. "I'm already wearing a jacket," she pointed out, before he could offer her his. "But it's a shame we don't have a couple blankets to curl up in; the sky is gorgeous tonight."

"Hold that thought," Avaric said, kissing her quickly, then jogging away into the night.

"Chivalrous," she smirked to herself, but she was glad to know he knew she'd be alright on her own for a few minutes. She dropped down and pulled her knees up to her chest, surveying the river and the sky in turn, and pondering her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_. She'd have never used the word if Avaric hadn't used it first. And she couldn't _believe_ that Avaric had used it first, that Avaric wanted to be exclusive. That Avaric wanted to be exclusive with someone who wasn't putting out.

She couldn't believe a lot of things, but a few minutes later, when he returned, pulled her to her feet, spread a blanket out, then pulled her to sit next to him, she had to admit that she didn't mind being surprised. He pulled her to snuggle in right next to him, and then tugged another blanket over them.

They both lay on their backs; he with one hand under his own head, the other outstretched for her to rest her head on where it met his shoulder. His Pillow Arm then wrapped around her, and she turned ever so slightly toward him, tucking her arms between them for the time being.

"It's a gorgeous night," he finally murmured. "Are you warm enough now?"

"Almost," she said, rolling right over to face him and curling against him. He held her tight, dropping a kiss on her forehead, then watching her gaze up at the sky. "Better," she said.

"I meant to ask if you'd decided about the party this Saturday," he said, idly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sure, ask me when I'm all vulnerable," she sneered.

"Vulnerable? So I could take advantage of you?" He rolled them, and smiled down at her.

"I don't know, could you?"

"No," he said, smiling gently at how easily she called his bluff.

"Good," she said. The truth was, she wanted Avaric. He was very good at giving her just enough so that she was always wanting a little more, and their mental foreplay always got her revved up. Her body responded to him instantly (and, in fact, was starting to tingle even now), and, sometimes, when he was caressing her, she felt her hands jump with the yearning to reach for the cinch of his pants.

But she knew, _she knew_, she wasn't ready. There wasn't enough time between Fiyero and Avaric yet; she worried that it wouldn't be Avaric she felt. Every day, she missed Fiyero a little less, and it was to Avaric's credit that she had moved on at all: he was a brilliant distraction, and far more than she deserved. It was always a relief when he put on the brakes, because she struggled with it.

It had only been three weeks, and she struggled with it when his hand grazed hers, or he looked at her a certain way. Little things were enough to get her heart thrumming.

"So, the party?" She leaned up and kissed him to distract him, which he allowed, despite knowing that that was what she was doing. His kiss soon wandered to her earlobe, then down her neck. "The party?" She moaned softly. "What do you say?"

"Why don't we just stay in?"

"Don't tease me," he smirked, unbuttoning the top of her frock to that he could explore her collarbone. "I think we should go for awhile, at least. We're rather popular, you know..."

"What's popular about us is trying to eliminate _me_ so that all your fangirls can have a shot," she replied.

"Well they don't stand a chance, so we might as well go and canoodle in front of them."

"You did always like to torment the fairer sex, didn't you."

"Either sex," Avaric shrugged. "As long as I come out on top."

"Well you're on top now," she purred, as he found her pulse point.

His body was on fire with wanting her, and there wasn't a cold shower anywhere nearby, save what would no doubt be a rather foolish jump in the river. She writhed against him a little, causing him to take a laboured breath. "Em, please," he murmured, using his most private nickname for her, a shortening of 'emerald'.

"Sorry," she said. "You're just so good at that."

Groaning, he rolled off of her. "Elphaba, I can only resist so much. When I'm warning you, and you respond with something sexy..."

"Alright," she said, nodding. "I guess I just... I get caught up."

"_You _get caught up..."

"I'm sorry." She sat up. "What should we do? Should we not even kiss anymore?"

He sat up next to her and took he chin in his hand, tilting her face toward him. "I hope not," he said. "You just have to remember that I want you. I know you have trouble accepting it, but it's true. I want you desperately, and I'm trying my hardest to stay in control, but sometimes I just don't have the will to fight my own desires _and_ your powers of seduction. I wish I had that kind of strength, but I don't."

Elphaba nodded, then leaned to him. "So, how about... don't fight it."

He pulled back, surprised. "It's too fast, you're not ready."

They held each other's gaze for what felt like the longest while, then Elphaba broke, smiling. "See? You're stronger than you think."

Avaric shook his head. "Oz, woman," he sighed. "It would be a little different if you were pressed up against me, doing that breathy moan thing that makes me... _incredibly excited_."

"I do no such thing," she growled.

"You most certainly do," he chuckled.

Before long, he had proven it to her, and she had neither the will nor inclination to fight it. But he also managed to prove that he could stop, and did, just shy of reaching up her skirt to tug her underwear off. She'd unbuttoned the top of his shirt, and their clothes had been rearranged in the explorations of their hands and mouths, and so the heat each gave off was burned onto the other in the places where their skin touched. Avaric dropped his forehead onto Elphaba's shoulder, kissing it softly as he sighed.

"Safe as houses," Elphaba murmured as thanks.

"One day I'm going to snap," he cautioned, though she didn't really believe him.

In truth, he didn't really, either. In fact, he couldn't see himself losing control until she said that she loved him, which, he hated to admit, probably wasn't going to happen. Forget the fact that she didn't seem capable of feeling that way for him - even if she did, she'd never say it.

He straightened her clothing gently, taking his time to make her presentable again as his mind wandered over the many truths about their relationship.

Elphaba wasn't one to love easily, as she wasn't one to trust easily, and the two went hand in hand. The fact that she was so physical with him was a reassuring sign, but, somehow, also unnerving. They'd progressed so quickly, as if Elphaba was used to all the things they were doing. Avaric knew for a fact that she and Kers hadn't gone very far; both had told him so. So had Elphaba been with someone _else_? And, if so, who was he? It wouldn't have been just anyone...

Or wouldn't it? And did he think that her willingness to touch and kiss was a sign of trust, when, really, it wasn't?

Was he really alright with the fact that he was so in love with her he'd do anything, and she was only...? He didn't even know.

He knew she liked him, that she was letting herself like him. He could tell by the way she smiled at him, by the light in her eyes when they met his. And her small smiles when he'd do little things for her, those were the high points of most of his days; he knew when she smiled to herself like that that she was truly happy. She admitted things to him, in sort of backwards or sarcastic ways, but, still, she did. She'd say she'd missed him, or she was happy to see him, or that she was happy about whatever activity they were doing.

But would that ever become love?

Probably not.

Women like Elphaba didn't fall in love with guys like him; guys like him didn't deserve women of her caliber. He was the best version of himself he could be, but that didn't mean that he was worthy of her love, as much as he wished it were so.

"It's getting late," he said, frowning. "I should walk you back."

Elphaba sighed, and leaned to kiss him softly. "That's probably a good idea," she nodded.

On the way to Elphaba's dorm, they held hands, which, Avaric decided, was more than just a decent place to start.


	21. Chapter 21

The following Saturday, Avaric and Elphaba did attend a rather crowded party, and Elphaba had her first real interaction with Galinda and Fiyero in weeks. Galinda had been steadily happier and happier, and Elphaba had relaxed into the belief that she really had done the right thing. Yes, Fiyero and Galinda were partying a little more than she thought was necessary, but they were also going to dinner, and, she suspected, having copious amounts of sex.

She didn't like the thought of that, but repressed it with sexual encounters of her own, which she'd decided to believe was healthy, despite knowing the opposite.

The party was going well enough until Fiyero tried to talk to Elphaba alone, and Avaric unwittingly interrupted, returning with a drink for her.

Fiyero became belligerent, and Avaric, who was quite hot-headed himself, didn't succeed in keeping his cool for long.

"Why don't you just back off Tiggular, and pay attention to your _own_ girlfriend?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think you're good enough for her? You're not, you know. And everyone knows it. _You_ know it -"

"Yeah, I do," Avaric shot back. "But I'm lucky enough that Elphaba doesn't seem to agree."

"Oh, really," Fiyero sneered. "Hey, Elphaba, do you love Avaric?"

Elphaba froze. "You're drunk," she finally said. "Go home and sleep it off, Fiyero."

"I'll do something to get it off," he mumbled. "Fine, whatever, Elphaba. Whatever, both of you. Come on, Galinda."

Galinda, who had been hiding off to the side, looking horrified, did exit, but not with him. Avaric turned to Elphaba, and she shook her head. "She won't be able to manage him alone," she said.

"He's too big for her to support, I get it. But I might kill him if I'm near him, so you'll have to do this one alone, babe," he replied, looking wounded despite his attempt at a brave face.

She leaned to him and kissed him, trying to say all the things that were needed without having to say them. "I don't deserve you."

"It's a burden, but someone's gotta carry it," he smirked.

She kissed him again. "Don't get too wild with the boys," she warned.

Avaric shrugged amiably. "I only want to get wild with you," he flirted.

"Temptifying."

Elphaba caught up to Galinda and Fiyero very quickly, as Galinda was no match for his drunken stumbling. "Oh, Elphie, thank Oz," she sighed. "He's so big, I can't... I'm so embarrassed."

"It's alright, Lin, everybody could tell he was pretty smashed."

Elphaba pulled Fiyero to her roughly, taking no pity on him, and slipped under one of his arms. Galinda took up her post under his other arm, though she was too small to really help. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

Elphaba said nothing. When they'd dumped Fiyero in his bed, and checked to make sure he was adequately asleep, Elphaba turned to her friend. "He's had a lot - will he be okay or is it too much? I don't know how much he's been drinking lately..."

"Tonight he drank more than usual," Galinda admitted. "I think I might stay and just... I don't know, make sure he's alright. Not that I'd know what to do if something did go wrong, or... Well, anywho," she said, taking a deep breath.

Galinda looked tired, Elphaba noticed. Not happy or sad, just tired. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," Galinda said, taking her friend's hands in her own and squeezing reassuringly.

"As long as you're sure. I'm going to go wait up for Avaric, so I'll be hanging out if you need me, just downstairs."

"Thanks, Elphie."

Elphaba nodded, stole a glance at Fiyero, then exited. She had Avaric's key (because he tended to lose track of his when he was out partying), and so she let herself into his dorm. Avaric was another student at Shiz who didn't share a room with anyone, having as much money as Fiyero, if not more. It was always convenient, for privacy, but, especially tonight, she was glad that she could just curl up on his bed and read.

Avaric returned to his dorm hours later, having had a few pints of ale, but not drunk at all. The truth was, hard partying with the guys just wasn't as thrilling as a few drinks with Elphaba - though he'd never admit it. He sometimes caught himself daydreaming that he lived with Elphaba, and could go out with her if he wanted, but could also go out with his friends, knowing she'd be home when he got there.

It took him a few moments when he'd returned to realize that he wasn't just imagining Elphaba on his bed, so often he pretended he could see her there. At first he was concerned. "Em," he murmured, shaking her lightly. "Em, wake up. Is everything alright?"

She looked confused, then disappointed. "I fell asleep," she sighed. "I didn't think I would..."

"What is it? What's going on?"

She sat up and leaned closer to him. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry... I wanted you to know how much I care about you, and don't let Fiyero -"

"Elphie, don't worry," he soothed, pulling her close. "Fiyero was pretty drunk and he's got something eating at him, and it doesn't concern us. _We_ concern us."

But Elphaba knew that Fiyero did concern them, because he concerned her. She was tired of loving him, tired of not being able to give Avaric as much of her heart as he deserved. She knew there was no way to stamp out her feelings for Fiyero, but she was tired of being afraid to try. In her heart, she knew it wouldn't work, but, what if it could?

She took his hand in hers and pulled it so his arm was around her, and his other arm immediately followed suit.

Their kisses became heated, and they progressed, as they always did, only this time, Elphaba reached for his shirt and removed it. And this time, she began to unbutton her frock. And this time, she reached for the waist of her boyfriend's pants.

Avaric was helpless to slow her down, and soon, they were naked, pressed against one another, and on the verge of changing their entire relationship.

With that realization, Avaric slid off to the side, holding himself over her and surveying her body hungrily. He leaned over to kiss her once more as his hand slid down the front of her and explored her, causing her body to lift off the bed with the intense ache of wanting him. "I want you," he murmured, caressing her with more urgency. He continued to pleasure her until she broke, gasping.

"Oh, Oz," she murmured, tugging him over her.

"Elphie, we can't," he said.

"Why not? I thought you said you wanted me?"

"I do want you, but I love you too much to do this before you're ready."

"I am ready," she promised, tracing his sides with her fingers and pressing her hips against his. She could feel his arousal; she assumed it wouldn't be hard to move herself against him until he lost all will to resist.

He began to devour her neck, his hands roaming over her body as his hips started to move back against hers. "I love you," he murmured, resigned to the truth of what saying the words would mean. Beneath him, he could feel her tremble, and he let the silence continue as long as he could bear it. "I love you too much to sleep with you if you're not ready, if you don't love me, too."

"I have trouble saying -"

"I know you do," he whispered. "But I don't think you'd say it even if you could. And that's alright..."

"Avaric..."

"It's alright," he said, kissing her gently. "Elphaba, it's alright."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I care so much for you, but I'm... I don't love easily."

"I know," he said, rolling back off of her and tugging her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and silently cursed the day Fiyero was born. "We've got time, Em, it's only been a month."

"I want you so badly," she whispered, ignoring the fact that her desire for him was also a desire to forget, to replace, to stop thinking.

"Well that's good," he chuckled. "And only fair, considering how badly I want you." He stroked some hair out of her face, smiling softly. "Will you stay the night?"

"If you'll have me here," she said, the guilt she was feeling evident in her voice.

"Of course," he grinned, pulling her closer.

They fell asleep pressed against one another, her face tucked in near his neck, his lips resting on top of her head. Lazily, he pulled a sheet over them, but had a vague thought that her body would more than sufficiently warm his.

Avaric woke early, even before Elphaba, which surprised him. It didn't take him long to realize why, as he noted the way her body felt against his, noted how hard he was, and noted that looking at her did nothing to relieve him of any excitement. Sighing softly, he rolled back away from her and focused on calming himself until he could get up and walk the rest of his arousal off.

He wanted her more desperately than he'd ever wanted anyone, and not just because it had been so long since he'd had sex.

He was about to climb back into bed when there was a knock at the door. Pulling a robe around him, he opened his door carefully, wondering who in Oz could be up this early.

Fiyero, looking incredibly worse for wear, leaned heavily on the door frame. "Galinda says I was a complete asshole to you last night. I woke up to her poking me," he said, wincing. "She's small, but her nails are sharp."

"Oh, that's alright," Avaric said, moving his body so that he filled more of the doorway.

"I really don't know what got into me. I mean, I know I've been really shitty to you lately, but... Can I come in? I want to make things right with you."

"That's alright, really," Avaric said, shaking his head.

From her place on the bed, Elphaba, now awake, tensed.

"Come on," she heard Fiyero say.

"Hey, don't -"

But she heard his footsteps brush past Avaric, and stop somewhere away from the bed. Elphaba, lying stock still and feigning sleep, was sure she must be shaking, that her heart must be pounding a deafening cadence, but hoped that both men thought she was still safely in her dreams.

What could she do? Sit up and say, "Fiyero, it's not what it looks like!"? No. She couldn't do that.

So she lay there, in the silent room, until she heard Fiyero's footsteps cross away from her and disappear into the hall. Avaric returned to her moments later, and crawled carefully back into bed. It only took him a moment to realize she was awake. "I didn't know what to say to him," he murmured. "I wanted to say we didn't... But it's not his business. So I..."

"It's alright," she whispered. She cleared her throat. "Well, that was embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because I was naked," she said, though her cheeks burned as she lied. Why couldn't she lie to him?

"You were decent, I promise," he said. "Incredibly tantalizing, but decent."

"Mm," Elphaba frowned, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

Watching her, Avaric couldn't get the image of Fiyero - strong, unshakable Fiyero - white as a ghost and clutching his chest, out of his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dedicated to colourmebeautifulforachange and fermataoso. Now update already, both of you!**

Elsewhere, Fiyero couldn't get the image of Elphaba out of his mind. She'd been completely naked, that much had been clear. The body he knew so well, the one he'd memorized with his eyes, his mouth, his hands, and his own form, it had been dazzlingly green and definitely bare.

The sheet that had covered only her ass had done nothing to hide the lines of her figure.

A figure that Avaric had now seen, felt, moved with.

Arriving back in his room, Fiyero threw up in the wastebasket, as it was the closest thing to him when he felt the acid rising.

He couldn't help feeling possessive of Elphaba - the thought of another man touching her was unbearable for him. _He_ was the one who loved her endlessly, _he_ was the one who she trusted enough to give herself to first, _he_ was the one who would die for her. She was supposed to love him, too.

Why didn't she love him, too?

He was glad that Galinda had decided to return to her dorm when he'd left, because now he could flop down on his bed and curl into the fetal position, which he did. He lay there, staring at nothing, until a knocking at his door pulled him out of his stupor.

"Yero?"

Elphaba's voice. The knots in his stomach only tightened to hear it.

"Fiyero, it's me, it's Elphaba," she called. "Please, may I come in?"

"Go away," he barked.

"Yero... Please."

He pulled himself up, and acid immediately rose in his throat. He swallowed it down, wincing, and padded over to the door.

"I can't see you," he said, resting his forehead against the wood, a sentinel against the vision of a woman no longer his.

"Please, I want to explain."

He opened the door slowly, his jaw set in anger, but the moment he saw her, he started to crumble. His chin trembled, and he sniffed, trying to bite back his emotions. His eyebrows furrowed and wavered, then his chin started again.

It was too late to shut the door, as her foot was already inside, and so he had no choice but to walk away from her as he started to cry. She entered swiftly, pausing to lock the door, then pursuing him. "Please go," he pleaded, the words thick with tears.

"Fiyero, don't," she said, following him to where he'd dropped to a sit on his bed, and kneeling in front of him. "Please..."

"I can't -" he tried, but sobs overcame him, and he lost the ability to speak.

Elphaba had never seen a man so beautiful and so strong cry before, and so, she supposed, it was only fitting that the one time she witnessed it, it would be worse than anything else she could have ever seen in her life. She'd thought that the times she'd seen Fiyero choked up had been bad; she now knew that that was nothing compared to him actually crying. His tears were silent, but his body heaved with the force of them. He mashed his hands against his face, as if he could block the flood manually, but it was no use.

Elphaba took each of his wrists in her hands and clutched them, not trying to pull his hands from his face, but simply wanting to hold onto him. "Fiyero," she said, knowing what she had to say. "Fiyero, you - oh," she said, feeling tears threaten her as well. "We didn't sleep together, it looked worse than it was." He didn't answer her, only cried some more and avoided her gaze. "Please, Fiyero, don't. Oh, Oz, please..."

He stood, then, and she almost fell backward. "It's none of my business, right? So forget it. Just get out."

Elphaba stood, too, and gazed into his eyes. "You want me to go? You really don't want to see me? Then I'll go." She turned to exit, but he caught her arm.

"I'm so in love with you," he managed. "What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life?"

She stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him, and his arms tightened around her as tears threatened once more. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"How can you be with Avaric? I don't understand, I can't... Do you have any idea what it was like for me to - ?"

"I know, I know," she whispered, tightening her hold on him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... I can't... Yero," she sighed, giving in. She turned her head and kissed his head behind his ear.

"Do you love him?"

"No," she said, feeling awful even as she told Fiyero what he wanted to hear, because it was the truth, and she felt horrible about it.

"Do you love me?"

"Fiyero..."

"Do you?" He pulled away to look at her, and she dropped her gaze.

"Why would you ask that? Either answer will hurt you."

"I love you, too," he said, sounding resigned. "It's the stupidest thing in the world that we aren't together, and I'll never forgive you for it." She nodded. "So you might as well fuck him, if he wants it."

She gasped, stiffening, and he saw that he'd wounded her. She held his gaze for a moment, looking as if she were about to unleash a torrent of fury upon him, then, exacted her revenge gently, instead. "I could never make love to anyone but you. Even though right now I can't even think of why."

And with that, she left his dorm room.

Fiyero spent the rest of the day moping, until, finally, he knew he had to get some coffee and some sustenance, and that, as much as he didn't want to, he would have to leave his room. He didn't both to fuss with his hair, he remained in his rumpled clothes, and... his boots weren't shiny.

It was clear that he was not to be trifled with.

Crossing the grounds, he came across Avaric, and felt altogether willing to murder the lucky bastard. But he paused when he saw that he was having some sort of heated debate with a girl Fiyero recognized as one of Galinda's admirers. Kella, or something.

He listened for a moment before determining that they were talking about Elphaba.

"You never treated me with that kind of respect," the girl said, looking ready for a fight.

"You never earned it," he shot back.

"I think not being a freak is a good starting off point!"

Fiyero felt himself redirect his murderous intentions to the stupid girl.

Avaric's hands balled into fists before he could help himself, and he took a calming breath as Kella stepped back instinctively. "Just... get away from me," he said, his voice low. "And don't ever talk about her that way again."

Kella just nodded, then fled, and Avaric turned to walk away as well, bumping straight into Fiyero. He didn't meet Avaric's eyes, and it was clear he was forcing himself to speak. "You really do care about her, don't you."

"Of course I do."

Fiyero's jaw clenched. "Then I'm happy for you. Be good to her."

"I will."

As Fiyero walked away, Avaric wondered exactly how he was going to talk to Elphaba about something he'd have never thought would come up.

oxOxo

He was relieved that Galinda was out when he arrived at Elphaba's dorm. He knocked softly, then opened the door, peering in to find her alone in the room, folding some clothing. "Hey, Em, can I come in?"

She smiled at him, and nodded. "Of course. How are you?"

"Uh..." She frowned at his hesitation. Avaric wasn't as tough as the show he put on, but he was always quick to say he was 'good'... Then, slowly, he would reveal that he wasn't, if that was the case. "Well, I need to talk to you."

"Alright," she said, pushing her laundry to the side. "About what?"

"About Fiyero."

Avaric could tell that Elphaba was trying very hard to keep her facial expression neutral. "What about him?"

"I think we both know that he's in love with you," Avaric sighed. "But I want to know... I don't think he'd be acting the way he is unless he thought there was a chance to be with you. So, I guess what I'm asking is... Are you with him? Or were you? Just tell me, Elphie. Because if you don't want to be with me... Please, just put me out of my misery."

"I'm not with Fiyero, I'm with you," she said, softly. "I want to be with you."

"Were you two ever together?"

Elphaba couldn't fully lie to Avaric, but she couldn't tell him the entire truth, either. "We kissed once, when we were drunk. Truthfully, I didn't remember it until recently. I passed out in his bed and before we fell asleep... The next day, I didn't remember, and... I don't know if he did. We never talked about it again."

"When?"

"A few months ago. I was -"

"So he cheated on Galinda."

Elphaba hung her head. "Yes. We betrayed her." When she lifted her eyes again, they were full of tears, and Avaric moved to wrap his arms around her.

"It's alright, I won't tell. You were drunk," he soothed.

She didn't want him to console her. She didn't deserve comfort; she was guilty. She had cheated on Kers, then committed adultery with Fiyero. She had allowed him to cheat on her best friend. With her. And now she was lying to her current boyfriend about the whole thing. And her current boyfriend was downplaying it. "I feel so awful," she finally said.

"Don't. And I don't think Fiyero will be so... He talked to me today, I think he realizes how much I care about you. Maybe if he's not being so... Then we can just put it all in the past. What do you think?"

"I'd like that," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "You're really wonderful, aren't you," she mused.

"Don't tell anyone, I have quite the reputation to maintain."

"You're telling me." She paused. "Jerk."

He took her face in his hands, smirking. "Goddess."


	23. Chapter 23

**A short one... but necessary. So please don't kill me. Seriously, don't kill me.**

Fiyero knew what he had to do. He had to break up with Galinda. He was never going to be with Elphaba, but he'd rather be alone than lie to his girlfriend anymore. It wasn't fair to her.

He hated himself.

He'd been throwing liquor and sex on top of his sins and his conscience, but the pile had imploded. And the sins were so inumerable, the points at which he could have stopped were so frequent, his confusion as to how everything had gotten so complicated so quickly was so potent... nothing could make things seem better anymore.

Galinda would be upset, of course. But it was the right thing to do.

She found him. Of course she did. "Oh, Fiyero, you'll never believe what's happened! Elphie has gotten a letter from the Wizard asking her to meet him, and she's invited me to come with her to the Emerald City! Isn't it wonderful?"

Now would be an awful time to tell her. "Of course! When do you go?"

""In a week!" Well, maybe he could tell her now. A week was sufficient recovery time, wasn't it? "Oh, Fiyero, I just have so much to do before I go! So much to pack! This is so exciting! Well, for Elphie, too," she added, grinning.

"Of course it is. Is there anything I can do to help you get ready?"

He would tell her when she got back. He really would. But there was no need to ruin her good mood now, especially if she was going to be shopping and packing most of the time.

But the Emerald City did not go as planned. And when Galinda returned home in tears, Fiyero felt the suffocating grip of duty latch on once more. It wasn't that she said she didn't know what she'd do without him, it wasn't that she was crying.

It was that she'd returned alone, and neither could survive the loss of Elphaba without the other.

It didn't occur to him to look for Avaric until Boq said he hadn't seen their class mate anywhere.

Fiyero came across him in Elphaba's favourite corner of the library.

Avaric's eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears. "She's gone," he said. "She's gone and she's being hunted. I should be with her, I should be protecting her."

"Nobody could have seen this coming," Fiyero offered.

Avaric nodded, gazing sullenly out the window. Then, he seemed to realize something. "Are you alright?"

"Galinda's devastated, and that makes it hard."

Avaric nodded again. "But she has you, right? That's bound to make it easier..." He seemed lost in thought for awhile. "There won't be many of us who know she's not what they say, now. We'll have to stick together."

It was Fiyero's turn to nod. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thanks, man. I'll be alright."

Avaric's bed smelled like her. He slept in the library.

Fiyero spent the next few days with Galinda, taking comfort in comforting her. It was easier to avoid his own pain if he could focus on the blonde's misery instead.

And he couldn't leave her now. Avaric was right: there weren't many of them who knew the truth about Elphaba.

oxOxo

The years passed.

Galinda changed her name to Glinda, in some strange ode to Elphaba via the way her favorite professor pronounced her name. Fiyero pretended it was as admirable as Elphaba living Ozknewwhere and Avaric joining an underground resistence.

He joined the Gale Force, and his eagerness to find and capture the Wicked Witch of the West earned him promotion after promotion until he was Captain of the Guard.

His unending attempts to find Elphaba didn't ever lead to her, however. For years and years, he searched, and, of course, the first time he came close, he was followed by his Gale Forcers and a huge group of Witch Hunters. Elphaba had set up residence in Kiamo Ko, a castle belonging to Fiyero's family. He'd mentioned it once, suggested they run off together and go there.

Fitting, that she inhabited it alone, now.

He saw the lines laid for explosives, and stopped the group, putting a finger to his lips, and gesturing to them to remain where they were.

Fiyero moved around the left flank, following the fuse line in the dirt, and popped up in the grass behind Avaric, who jumped, and aimed a rifle at him.

"Av, don't," Fiyero whispered. "You've gotta get out of here."

"They're after her... Run on ahead, I'll divert them, buy you time."

"They'll kill you."

"That's a risk I'll have to take," he said, shuffling forward.

"Avaric, you can't go out there and die for her," Fiyero said, pulling the man back.

"Yes I can, and I will," Avaric replied, rising to a squat, which Fiyero mimicked. They both peered through the grass at Fiyero's men and the Witch Hunters, still frozen where he'd left them. "It's better this way. You can go to her and help her -"

"Av -"

"You're who she'd want, anyway," Avaric said. Fiyero gaped at him. "I could always tell when she was lying to me. I'm not some dumb fool rushing into a certain death in the name of a woman who doesn't love him never knowing she loved another. It's either you or me, Tiggular, and, to spare Elphaba, it can't be you. So go save her, get out of here."

"I can't leave you here."

"Then we both die and so does she." He pulled Fiyero to him for a fierce hug. "Love her the best way you know how or I'll see to it that you suffer for all eternity." He released Fiyero. "Now, go. Go!"

As Fiyero snuck off the opposite way, Avaric set off the chain of explosives, which injured a few but didn't kill anyone, then surrendered himself. In all the commotion, nobody thouht too hard about where their leader had gone; probably to round up any other rebels and kill them with his bare hands! Fiyero's second-in-charge addressed Avaric, who, in a one-on-one fight, would have licked the guy with one hand tied behind his back. "You alone in those bushes?"

"Who else in all of Oz would help me? Everyone else hates her, right?"

Avaric never was one to lie outright, he was far too honest for that.

"But you don't, do you. And you nearly killed these men to protect her."

"I love her."

"He's a traitor! Hang him!"

And so they did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks so much for reading! I thought it best to specify that this is the last chapter, because very few people seemed to realize that AOF was Complete when it was.**

Peering into her class orb, Elphaba felt her head spin, and diverted her eyes. There was no need to watch until the deed was done.

She would never get there in time to help.

And her help probably wouldn't do any good, anyway.

She was a curse.

"I'm a curse. I've murdered him," she murmured. She felt something inside her break, like she would never understand anything ever again. "Look what you've made me do," she said quietly, to the silence. "Look what's happened now. Do you see?" She paused. "I see. I see many things. I see many things," she whispered.

From their corner of the tower, some crows replied, the sound of it harsh and sharp.

Elphaba saw the Witch Hunters coming; it took them awhile to resume their march toward her. A little girl led the way, accompanied by a Lion, a Tin Man, and a Scarecrow. "Damn and blast them," she cursed. "Chistery! I want the girl, bring me the wretched brat - but gently! I want her alive!"

Alone once more, she paced, howling to nobody in particular about her failures - how she had abandoned Nessa and Glinda, how she had betrayed them all, how she had broken Fiyero's heart more times than she could count, how Avaric had died and nobody but her could be blamed.

Funny how the arrival of her intended murderer was a relief from the nauseating hold of guilt, like a vice on her internal organs.

The girl was sturdy, but afraid, and Elphaba hadn't really the heart to kill her.

Yet.

She pulled up an hourglass and flipped it. "You see that? That's how much longer you've got to be alive! And it isn't long, my pretty, it isn't long!"

Retreating to another room, she watched the little girl ponderously. She didn't appear to be very powerful; why had the Wizard sent her?

"I'm frightened. I'm frightened, Auntie Em, I'm frightened," the girl cried.

_YOU'RE frightened? And that name..._

_Em._

_Well, alright, then have a little look at your poor old Auntie Em._

"I'm here in Oz, Auntie Em, I'm locked up in the Witch's castle! And I'm trying to get home to you, Auntie Em. Oh, Auntie Em, don't go away! I'm frightened, come back!"

_That damn name._ "Auntie Em, Auntie Em, come back," she mocked.

She wasn't proud. She was hurting, she was angry, and she was carrying the burden alone.

"I'll give you Auntie Em, my pretty," she snarled, cackling. "Alright, enough of that," she said to herself. "You'll have to direct vengeance at those responsible. The little farm girl is irritating, yes, but not entirely to blame. You're to blame. You're to blame."

Glinda's entrance was surprising and sudden, and she found herself cursing the Unnamed God that yet another person had appeared just in time to be at risk.

"Elphie, they're coming for you!"

"I know, don't you think I know?" she barked, pacing. "They killed Avaric, you know. Did you know?"

"Yes, I know," Glinda said, quietly. "Quick, where are you keeping the girl? I'll go free her and you can run out some other way."

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I left before everyone, before Fiyero, even."

"I heard of your engagement," Elphaba tossed over her shoulder, collecting items for which Glinda couldn't even begin to guess a use.

"Yes, well," Glinda said, fiddling with her dress. "That's neither here nor there."

"Congratulations."

Glinda couldn't think of a response to that. "Where's Dorothy? And tell me you haven't hurt that little dog, Dodo."

"Through there," Elphaba said, gesturing toward the door. "I should surrender myself."

"Elphie, you can't! You have to run; you have to hide."

"Glinda, I won't."

"Yes you will, Elphaba Thropp. I am Glinda the Good, you must respect my authority!"

Elphaba snorted, but Glinda didn't back down. "You're the only friend I've ever had," she said, pulling Glinda tightly to her.

"And I've had so many friends..." Glinda mused. "But only one that mattered. There's no time for words. We shall have to wait. Now go!"

Elphaba ran down a back staircase and out into the woods beyond the great castle, down the steep slope, practically throwing herself into the bushes just as the Witch Hunters passed by.

The vast empty castle, with its stone walls, floors and ceilings, reverberated all sound, and so Elphaba was able, even from a distance, to hear what came next.

"She called the Witch Elphie," she heard Dorothy cry. "Nobody can be trusted, oh, somebody help me! I want to go home!"

Many men spoke at once, obviously trying to decide who was to be believed, what was to be done, and to get more information out of the little girl.

Then, came Glinda's chilling cry: "Stop, leave me alone! Let go of me!"

"It's either you or her," a man's voice shouted.

"Glin -"

Strong arms grabbed her before she could storm back into Kiamo Ko, a hand over her mouth. "Fae, don't fight, it's me."

"They're after Glinda!"

"It'll sort itself out," he grunted, fighting to drag her deeper into the woods.

"It won't. I won't let her die for me, not another person who dies for me." She had finally wrestled out of his arms, and spun to face him.

"Avaric -"

"Don't you dare speak of him."

Her eyes looked hollow. "He knew what he was fighting for, Fae."

"No, he didn't. He died for me, like a sucker, the poor bastard I dated in college who never knew I was in love with another man."

"He knew," Fiyero said, quietly. "He told me, just before he went... He knew. He knew what he was fighting for."

Elphaba took a deep breath and then released it, breaking down into a sob as she did so. "It doesn't help enough to make me feel better. It's my fault he died."

"He sent me to make sure you survived," Fiyero offered lamely. "One of us had to stay to create a diversion. He wanted to stay."

Elphaba understood. It could have been Avaric standing in front of her, saying Fiyero had died. There would be time to grieve Avaric later, but she didn't have time for anything but Fiyero now. Being very close to a certain death at the hands of an angry mob brought her situation into sharp relief, and she saw Fiyero, really saw Fiyero, for the first time in years. She crossed the space between them and enveloped him in her arms. "I'm sorry about everything," she said, frantically pulling him close. "I'm sorry we weren't together, and I... I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, Fae, none of that matters now. We were young, we were trying to do the right thing. I love you, nothing will ever change that." He kissed her, and she melted into it, knowing she'd been missing that feeling for years, and that, if she'd known she could come back to it, things might have turned out differently for her. "We don't have much time," he said. "You have to run and hide."

"I can't," she said. "I refuse."

"They'll kill you," he hissed.

"Then I die. Somebody has to take a stand, has to be willing to die for what is right," she declared.

"Well it can't be you, because I can't lose you. Please, Fae... We did things your way once, and now that I've found you, I need to keep you."

"I'm yours, you'll keep me forever. I've always been yours, and I always will be."

"Prove it," he challenged.

"How?"

"Marry me," he said.

"When?"

"Now."

"How could we? There's nobody to do the marrying, nobody to see -"

"We only have to say it, to vow it the way we would if we were having a ceremony. It's written that it's the same, that the witnesses and the officiator make no difference. Marry me," he repeated.

Elphaba, still shocked, slowly nodded. "What should I say?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled. "Whatever you feel is important."

Elphaba spent a moment thinking. "I take thee..." she took a deep breath. "I take thee, Fiyero, to be my husband. I vow to love you and only you, to support you and admire you, and to be the very best I can be in honour of you. I hope for the strength and grace to be everything you deserve and more. Do you take me as your wife?"

"I _do_ take thee, Elphaba..." his words and phrases came between kisses. "I take thee as my wife, my eternal partner. On this earth, and until forever, through good times and bad, in sickness and health. I will love, honour and cherish only you, until the the end of time. I take you as my wife. Do you take me as your husband?"

"I do," Elphaba said, kissing him back.

"Then we're married," he murmured with relief. He froze, kissing her, realizing that now there was nothing between her being in his arms and departing, and tried to hold back his tears.

"Glinda," she started.

"Alright, go," he said, releasing her. "Go, my wife. I'll find you."

"You can't," she said, pulling back to look him square in the eye. "It's too dangerous, and if something happened to you... I couldn't live with myself."

"They said it was either her or you..."

"I know," Elphaba said. And, though she didn't say it, both knew she was thinking that it wouldn't be Glinda.

"We'll be together again," he vowed, pulling her back against him, murmuring into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, kissing him. "My best friend, my husband. I love you."

And then she was gone.


End file.
